Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love
by SexiBitet
Summary: Betrayed by Shane McMahon, the day that she is offered a job, Faith decides that she’s had enough of playing by there rules, and decides revenge is the best option. But what happens to her plan when she meets certain superstars.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok I know I shouldn't start another story, but I just cant help It this idea has been plaguing me for ages now. So I hope you all like it. _

**Summary**- _Betrayed by Shane McMahon, the day that she is offered a job, Faith decides that she's had enough of playing by there rules, and decides revenge is the best option. But what happens to her plan when she meets certain superstars._

**Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love**

"So you'll take the job then" Faith looked up at Vince McMahon as if he was mad.

"Of course ill take the job, I mean I love my old one but being busted open nearly every week, is getting a bit boring" Vince smiled happily down at the women that he considered his daughter, she smiled in return and stood, gratefully taking the embrace that Vince offered.

"I better go find Shane and tell him the good news" Vince nodded, he was glad that Shane had finally find someone that he could settle down with. Truth be told when Vince had first met Faith he had disliked her but both Shane and Faith had changed his views, and he was glad to, because Faith was one hell of a women and was going to push the WWE in a whole new direction.

Faith made her way down the halls, until she came to the locker room were Shane was, she smiled and straightened out her outfit, she couldn't wait to tell him the good news, he was always complaining that there jobs kept them apart, and now they would be traveling together.

Faith opened the door, a huge smile playing across her delicate features, making her blue eyes sparkle even more. When she entered the room she fell back into the wall shocked, her eyes began to water but she refused to let the tears fall.

Shane looked up from his position on the couch tp meet the eyes of a very upset and angry face. He sighed in frustration pushing the women that was straddling his hips roughly to the floor.

"Faith wait let me explain" Faith just shook her head and opend the door and quicky began to walk down the hall way, she new that he wouldn't follow her straight away, he had to dress, so hopefully she could make it to the car park before he even left the loccker room.

She was so preoccupied by getting the hell out of there that she walked staright in to something that felt like a wall, she stumbled backwards slightly before she regained her bearings and looked up to see what she had collided with.

Her eyes locked with a rather amused pair of eyes that belonged to Dave Batista, she looked to his left to see that he was with Randy Orton, and John Cena. She smiled apologetically up at him and went to step around him when he caught her arm.

"Hey what's a pretty thing like you, sp upset?" Faith grumbled to her self usually she was so better at hiding her emotions, but since she had been with Shane he had taught her to open up, and these days she found it very difficult to hide her emotions.

Faith shrugged her shoulders but Dave, nor Randy or John was having any of it , they could all see that she was upset and neither of them liked to see a female almost in tears and do nothing about it. Dave looked up when he saw Shane running down the corridor his shirt unbuttoned.

"Faith will you wait" Faith sighed and looked up to the ceiling before turning around a fake smile plastered over her face.

Shane stopped In his tracks backing up so that he wasn't in grabbing reach of Faith, he new that she could be a bitch at times, and when she was upset or angry she was worse and at the moment she was both.

" Faith im sorry ok, I didn't mean, it was an accident." At this Faith actually laughed.

"O so your cloths accidentally fell of each other and you accidentally fell on top of her, ok then well I guess that makes it alright then" Shane sighed he knew he was fighting a losing battle, and by the looks on Dave, Randy's and Johns face they weren't to happy with them either.

"Im sorry ok what more do you want from me" Faith flattered for a minuet, it was killing her to stand in front of him, a part of her wanted to kill him but a part of her, the part that loved him, wanted to tell him that it was alright, that she forgave him.

"I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that is the first time that you've been with her, I want you to tell me that, that is the first time you have wanted to be with someone else" Shane gulped when he heard what she was asking him to say, he knew that if he lied she would no, and if he told the truth someone was going to hit him, Faith nodded her head.

"How long had it been going on for" Shane stepped back slightly before answering.

"5 months" Faith gasped slighty before shaking her head from side to side.

"Five months, I should have know, do you no what makes this worse is, she was my friend" Shane nodded in defeat. He looked up at her to see her eyes, that were normally so loving, were now filled with so much pain. And for the first time in a long time, he watched as tears fell from her eyes, she didn't even try to stop them, and for the first time he realized how much he had hurt her.

Dave stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the shaking women, she stiffened at first but the warm embrace just felt so safe to her, she buried her head in to his shoulder, and let the tears fall. He took a step forward but both John and Randy stepped in front of Dave there fist clenched.

Shane again sighed in defeat and turned on his heal so that he could make his way back to his locker room. He stopped once when he heard Faith call his name.

" You will regret this" Shane noded and watched as Dave, led Faith down the corridor, more then likely taking her to his locker room. Shane ran his hand through hair and turned back around, he had no doubt in his mind that she was going to make him pay for his actions.

And by the looks of things she had already had the three males on her side, he entered his locker room glad that the other female had left. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He nodded, he truly had made the biggest mistake of his life when he cheated on that women.

The question now was what was she going to do, and how many people would she have on her side.

_Well there you have it please tell me what you think, all comments are welcome, love to no what you would like to happen. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is my second chapter I hope you like this chapter as much as the first. Thanks for the review I got it meant so much to me._

**Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love**

Red, the color of blood the color of hate, the color that so many people see these days. Red the color that Catherine saw when she saw her so called best friend half naked on top of the person she loved.

But instead of doing what she wanted to do she walked away, turned her back on the red, and walked into a hell of a lot of problems when she bumped into Dave Batista, Randy Orton and John Cena.

She sat on one of the sofas with Dave staring worriedly at her from across the room, from the chair that she was sat on. She had stopped crying the second she had walked through the door, and had been sat in utter silence, not moving and not speaking. Dave only knew that she was alive by the small movement of her chest.

While she was sat he had a chance to look over at her properly. Her hair a silky and dark red, hung in layers just above her shoulders, her sparkling blue eyes, that when hr got a closer look held, the pain that someone her age shouldn't have.

He mentally smiled to himself, and also added Shane McMahon to the I want to hurt list, he continued to keep and eye at her, he watched her hand go to her hand, and he followed it with, his eyes, he noticed a ring on her wedding ring, and felt himself get even hotter.

"it's a promise ring" Dave looked up and saw that she had her eyes locked with his, he felt himself getting hot under the collar, with the intense stare that she was giving him. He took in a breath to steady hid breathing.

"How long was you with him for?" Dave asked, he had this dying urge to no everything about her, and then rip Shane apart from, hurting her.

"Nearly three years" Dave visibly redden and Catherine laughed slightly, which made Dave look up and there eyes to connect again.

"That's what I thought" This time Dave laughed along with her. She shook her head and stood up walking over to the mirror that was situated in the middle of the room.

She studied herself, taking into the person that she had become since dating Shane, the only thing that hadn't changed about herself, was the hair, the piercing's and the tattoos. Her eyes still held the same pain, but they showed emotion, her features were softer then when she first met him, and her heart finally learnt to love someone.

"But beating him up isn't going to get to him" Dave came up behind her and studied her threw the mirror, her curves the way she held herself, he raised a questioning eyebrow at her, wondering what she meant.

"To beat Shane McMahon you have to play him at his own game" Dave nodded, not fully understanding what she meant, but having a clue of what she was going to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The locker room door opened and John and Randy walked in, looking around the room to see that Dave was the only one present.

"Where the chick go?" Randy questioned wondering if she was in the bathroom, he turned to John and then over to Dave when he didn't get a reply. John shrugged at the almost dreamy look that was plastered over the animals face.

"Earth to Dave" Dave snapped out of the daydream and turned his attention over to his two friends.

"Huh?" John sighed and voiced Randy's earlier question.

"O she went to find one of Shane's friends something to do with, playing him at his own game" Both John, and Randy shared knowing looks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith made her way down the hall, her mind replaying over the nights events, she just wanted to forget the pain that she felt when she saw him kissing someone that wasn't her, his hands roaming over her body, the look of want over his face when he looked up at her.

Her mind kept playing over the hurt and betrayal that she felt when she saw who the other female was, someone that she had known since she was five, someone she had grown up with, someone that she shared all her secrets with, someone that she would have died for.

She shook her head from the thoughts, she needed a clear head to do what she was going to do, she needed to focus on the task at hand without her wondering back to her best friend and the man she loved.

She stopped in front of a locker room, and her eyes wondered over the name that was pinned to the door.

**TRIPLE H**

She took a breath and let it out along with any emotion that was going to stop her from doing what she was about to do. She knocked, waited a second and then opened the door to reveal, triple h sitting on the sofa.

He turned his head to see Faith standing In the doorway, a smile on her face and a hand attached to her hip, which was popped to the side.

She closed the door behind her and quickly locked it. Hunter raised his eyebrow at her, but she just smiled and licked her tongue over her lip suggestively. She walked over to him her hips swaying. She pushed him back onto the couch and straddled his hips. Kissing down his neck.

"What about Shane?" He asked his breath slightly hitched, she stopped kissing him, and smiled,

"What he doesn't no wont hurt him" she undid her shirt slightly revealing the top of her bra, and leaned forward so that she could whisper lustfully in his ear.

"And what I want I get" Triple H growled and flipped her over and continued to kiss her neck.

O yes the only way to get to Shane was to play him at his own game, and by the time she was finished with him, then he would be ruined, he would have know one left, and she was going to enjoy doing it.

_There you go I hope you like it, plz review _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok then here is the next chapter to my story, sorry that it took so long to update but I had major writers block_

_Thanks to all the reviews that I got and I hope that you like this chapter, but Im will apologize is advance if it sucks._

**Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love**

Dave turned to his two friends, they were looking at him like he had grown to heads or something and it was driving him insane. They would look at him and then turn back to each other and begin to talk, as if he didn't no that they were talking about him.

He stared over at them just as they turned there gaze towards him again, he lifted his finger and flipped them both of, they turned back to each other and shared and manly laugh.

"Sorry couldn't help it ever since you met the chick you've been all mister broody" Dave turned his stare over to Randy, one pf his best friends in the company, and the only person that he ever gotten on with while he was with evolution.

Dave nodded his head, it was true ever since Faith had walked out of the door, he had been thinking about her none stop, they way she looked, they way that she held her self, the smell of roses that came of her body. They intense gaze she had. The way he wanted to take her in to his arms, run his hands over her body and…… He shook his head of the thoughts; he couldn't be thinking like that, he couldn't afford to think like that.

John and Randy shared knowing glances with each other; whoever this woman was she had gotten to the animal, like no other women ever had. They could see the change in him almost instantly the second that they had met, the second that he touched her they could see his eyes soften and his posture, go into protective mode.

"Your right, what Shane did to her, I just want to make sure she no's that she not alone that's all" Randy and John knew different, and they knew that Dave new that, that wasn't the truth, they nodded there heads any way. It wouldn't be long before Dave cracked and went after her.

"So how she coping," Dave looked up at John and ran his hand through his hair, John was already starting to act like the big brother, and he had only seen her for a matter of minuets before both he and Randy had to go to a match. He looked over at Randy, and could see that he to had the protective glimmer in his eyes. He sighed before filling them in on what had happened when they had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Faith pulled her top on over her head, and buttoned her jeans; she turned her head to see Hunter putting his shirt on. He gave her a slight smile, which she returned half heartedly.

She could feel the guilt rising up in her stomach, it was no secret to her that Hunter had, a thing for her since the first time they met, and now she had slept with him and the only reason was because she wanted to get back at Shane. She shook her head slowly, suddenly regretting the dissension that she had made.

Once open a time she did this thing all the time, sleeping with guys to get back at someone, and she could put on her cloths, look back over her shoulder, give a smile and walk out, with a second glance.

But looking over at Hunter as he pulled the top over his head, she began to realise that maybe she shouldn't have done what she did, should have gone to someone else, or maybe there was another way to get back at Shane all together.

She shook her head, no this wad the way to get back at him, but it didn't stop the guilt that she felt, she gave Hunter one last look before she headed for the door. But she stopped she couldn't leave, not yet, not like this, Hunter deserved better, he didn't deserve what she had just done, he was a nice person, and a good friend, she had to make him understand, why.

She turned to look at Hunter who caught her eye and smiled in understanding, she went to speak but he held up his hand, cutting of her apology.

"I no im never going to have you and that the only reason you did what you did was to get back at Shane. I just want you to no that I understand, and I don't hate you for it." Faith stood stunned, trust Hunter to what she was thinking, she was so worried that he would hate her after this, and then it hit her, he had none what Shane had been doing.

"You knew, you knew" Hunter could see the coulor rising in her cheeks, and could hear the anger in her voice, he held his hands up, and backed up slightly, while slightly shaking his head.

"NO, he came to me, an hour before you came, told me what he did, and told me how sorry he was" Faith visibly relaxed the shaking in her hands had stooped, she was glad that he hadn't none, he was the only other person to get her, to understand her.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him that he was an ass, and he shouldn't me telling me, he should be telling you, I also told him that if was in your shoes I would tell him to shove his apology up his ass, and that he didn't deserve you" Hunter smiled at the memory, and the shocked look on Shane's face when he had finished. Faith smiled gratefully at him.

Hunter went over to the door and unlocked it, opening it so that Faith could leave. She stepped out of the locker room, and turned to see Hunter leaning on the door. She smiled, and could feel the tears coming to her eyes, Hunter seeing this steeped forward and wrapped his arms around her. He could hear her sniff but knew that she wasn't going to let the tears fall.

She steeped back and looked up at him once more; she smiled softly wiping her nose, glad that she hadn't cried again.

She stepped forward, and Hunter raised his eyebrows in confusion, she just smiled and brought her hand to the back of his head, pulling it down, she brought her own head up and there lips met midway. She pulled back a while latter, both trying to catch there breath.

"Thanks" Hunter nodded in understanding, but couldn't help smile at the kiss, he was disappointed that, she would ever see him as a friend, but if that's all he could have then he was going to take it. Hunter smiled and watched as she made her way down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane watched from were he was standing as Faith brought Hunter's head to hers, watched as the kiss grew more passionate, watched as Hunter's hand went to her back and held her in place.

He could feel his blood rising, and the anger and jealousy in his stomach grow. He watched as she left, and then turned back to Hunter. He smiled evilly and made his way to Hunters locker room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Randy stood from were he was sitting and went to open the locker room door; he smiled at the figure that stood there, and stepped aside to let them in.

Dave and John turned to see who he was letting in, and was surprised to see Faith making her way into the room, she smiled shyly at the two other people that was there, but smiled warmly at Dave.

Dave silently cursed the intense stare that, she was giving him, and the warm caring smile that was plastered over face which made her face seem ten times more gorgeous, his eyes roamed over her body and landed on her neck, to the red mark that he could see. He racked his memory, trying to remember whether it was there earlier or not and he came to the conclusion that it wasn't.

He could feel the temp around his body rise, and could feel the jealousy rear its ugly head. He knew what she was going to do, but for her to come back and for him to see the evidence, it made his blood boil.

Randy and John looked from Dave to Faith, and then back to Dave wondering what he was staring at so intently, they followed his gaze, and they two landed on the mark. They shared understanding looks.

"So where, were you?" Dave questioned and Faith could hear the angry in his voice, she seemed confused for a moment before realisation seeped in.

"I was with Hunter" The men in the room seemed shocked for a second, and Dave could feel the jealousy rise even more, Faith could see the look on his face and thought fast.

"Why don't you and me go to one of the clubs, celebrate me getting a new job, and to say thanks for what you did earlier."

Dave nodded and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, when he heard her say Job, Faith smiled brightly, and waited for Dave to stand; when he did she linked her arm with his, and headed for the door.

Randy turned to his friend a smirk on his face.

"O his got it bad" John agreed, while laughing, they followed the two outside

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shane walked out of Hunters locker room, a smile plastered to his face; he looked down at his cloths to see them mattered with blood.

"Shit" This meant he was going to have to change, he shrugged his shoulders, and closed the locker room door, and headed back to his. His walk filled with pride, glad that he had just taught both Hunter a lessen.

_Well there you have it I hope its ok, plz review, next chapter up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_I no I no, I haven't updated in a while and im relay so, I had major writers block, I hope this chapter is ok for you all, and I again apologies for the delay._

**Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love**

John and Randy looked up at the two people in front of them, they couldn't remember the last time that they had seen Dave look so happy, and if they weren't watching it with there own eyes they wouldn't believe it.

They rounded the corner, and nearly walked into the back of Faith and Dave who for some reason had stopped walking.

They attempted to peer around Dave's shoulders, in attempt to see why the two had just suddenly stopped. They suddenly got a clear view when Faith suddenly dashed forward.

"Hunter" John and Randy shared uneasy glances at what they saw in front of them, two paramedics had loaded Hunter onto a stretcher, and was about to take him away when Faith had come running up to them.

They got a good look at his face which was smeared with blood, his eye swollen shut, his lips spilt, and his white shirt torn and smeared in his blood. They looked in front of them to see that Dave had started to make his way over to Faith, and they soon followed.

Dave placed his arm around Faith's waist, and she leant her head on to his shoulder, and the four of them watched as the paramedics led the stretcher though the door.

The four of them made there way through the doors of the hospital and made there way over to the reception area. The women looked up and smiled kindly at them, or more like, she smiled kindly at the three wrestlers and just looked coldly at Faith.

"Hi were err looking for Hunter" The women cut her of.

"Only family is allowed" Faith rolled her eyes, and Dave could feel her getting angry, so he squeezed her shoulder, she smiled slightly at the contact and let out a breath.

"Im his sister, and these three are practically family" The women nodded, and started to tap on the her keyboard.

"Room 292" Faith nodded and headed in the direction of Hunters room, Dave's arm still attached to her waist, John and Randy close behind them.

The door to his room opended and Hunter turned his head so that he could see who was entering, he smiled when he saw that it was Faith, and his smile became even brighter when he saw that Randy and Dave was with him, he spotted John and wasn't to sure what to think, they never had really spoken that much so he didn't no what to think, but he smiled anyway.

Faith came walking over to him, and wrapped her arms tightly around his body, cutting of some of his circulation.

"Faith as much as I love you I need to breath" Faith pulled away and seated herself on the bed at the side of him, taking his hand into her own, and squeezing it slightly.

"What the hell happened?" she questioned him, her voice shaking slightly. Hunter looked over to Dave and then Randy, he knew that the second he told her that it was Shane that she would begin to blame herself, for what had happened to him.

"I don't" Faith let his hand go and she removed herself from the bed, pointing her hand at Hunter angrily.

"Don't give me the I don't know crap, I can see it in your eyes, you no wont happened so just tell me" Hunter sighed, he knew that look, that look left no room for argument, and if that look didn't work then she would turn to the puppy dog eyes, and if that didn't work then she would give the silent treatment until he told her any way.

"Shane" Faith collapsed back on the bed at the side of him and looked down at his various bruises, and then realization hit her, if she hadn't done what she had then Hunter would be ok, and her Dave, Randy and John, would be in some club somewhere laughing and dancing and drinking.

"Don't even think about it Faith, you couldn't have none he would do something this stupid" she nodded slightly, and then looked around the room, taking in the faces of Dave, Randy and John.

In that room alone it held some of the best wrestlers in the industry, that room held the people that could rule the industry.

"Ok ive got an idea"

"What sort of idea?" Faith turned her gaze onto John and smiled.

"One that is gonna lead us all to the top, and take Shane McMahon down while were at it" John nodded at the idea, as did the rest of the group

"So the idea is?" Randy questioned her, although he had a pretty good idea of what she was going to suggest.

"Reform evolution" Both Hunter and Dave was about to speak, they really didn't think that it was a good idea, the only person that thought It was a good idea was Randy.

"No guys listen, think about it, if every one in this room joins evolution, then we are going to be near impossible to take down, we have the world heavy weight champ, WWE champ, we could take all the titles, we could do what ever we wanted"

"She's right" Every one turned to Randy stunned, but they got were they both were coming from.

"So what do you guys think, are we reforming or not"

She looked at each and everyone of them, each of the nodding there head in agreement.

"So its agreed as of Monday night evolution is officially reformed"

_Im sorry if this chapter sucked I really couldn't think, of what to do or put, so I hope this chapter is ok. I would relay love the feed back on this anything that I could do to make this chapter better._


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I no it's been a while since I updated this story, ive found it very hard to write this chapter, so I would appreciate any comments that you have

Thanks to every one who reviewed. And a **HUGE thank** you goes to BQUINN, who gave me some ideas, to help me along with this story, and if it wasn't for her, then this chapter would not have gotten posted.

**Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love**

Dave found Faith standing by the water cooler; he smiled and made his way over to her, giving Randy a quick hello as he passed.

"Hey I think we made a good impression out there" Faith looked up from the cooler and smiled when she realized it was Dave, she nodded her head slowly, and picked up her drink, signaling to Dave that she was leaving.

"I didn't think that evolution would make that big of impact" Faith heard Dave let out a laugh, and she turned her head to him, raising her brow, wondering what was so funny.

"I was on about you not evolution" Again Faith raised her brow at him, and Dave rolled his eyes.

"You made a good first impression, I especially like how you took out Trish in your first match, I didn't think you were going to beat her but then wham"

Faith couldn't help but laugh as Dave pounded his fist in to his hand, to emphasize his point.

"I just though about how she betrayed me, and I guess I just saw red" Faith came to a stop and leant her self against the wall, trying to get her emotions under control, there was know way in hell, she was going to let herself break down.

Dave stopped and stood in front of her, he could see that she was hurt, and it didn't help that Shane had came out with Trish, but he also knew that Faith hadn't spoken about what had happened, to any one, and he knew that innless she did, it was going to cause her more problems then good.

She looked up at Dave, and could clearly see that he was concerned for her; she just smiled kindly, and shook her head, signaling that she was ok. Dave just nodded knowing that she was really ok, but he would just have to wait until she came to him.

Dave moved aside and they continued to walk down the corridor, making there way back to the locker room, Dave placed his arm around her waist, and puller her into his side, and looked down, when he felt Faith place her head onto his chest.

"If you want to talk then im here" The only reply was a slight nod of her head, and Dave just shook his head.

Hunter and Randy looked up from their conversation when they heard the locker room door open, and they smiled in hello when they saw Dave and Faith enter.

"Ya got some flowers over there Faith" Faith scrunched up her face in confusion, and looked over in the direction that Hunter had pointed to. She looked over at Dave and he simply shrugged.

"Someone must have liked your match tonight" Faith nodded, and walked over to the roses, Red and white her favorites; she tilted her head to the side, trying to think who they could be from.

She pulled the card from the flowers, and lifted it so that it was in her line of sight; she scrunched up her nose in annoyance, before scrunching the card up and throwing it in the trash.

"I take it they were from Shane" Faith nodded her head slowly, and she heard Hunter sigh in frustration, she turned to face him, and gave him a look that clearly said, I feel what you feel.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Randy went over to answer it.

"She doesn't want to see you" Faith looked over at the direction of the door, Faith sighed in annoyance, as Randy was pushed back, and Shane entered the room.

Shane looked over at the women that he loved, the women that he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and could see all the pain that he caused her, over one stupid mistake.

"Can we talk please" Faith placed her hand onto her hip, and Shane couldn't help the smile that spread over his face.

"Ok ill talk you listen, please" He all but begged, Faith nodded her head slowly after a while and followed Shane out of the room.

"Don't she needs to do this" Hunter said the second he realized Dave was about to follow her, Dave turned to look at him but nodded his head, and then went to staring at the door.

"Ok talk" Shane turned around to see Faith standing against the wall, he arms followed across her chest. Shane suppressed the urge to go over to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I just want to say that Im so sorry, I no that I could apologies until Im blue in the face, but its true, I love you with all my heart, ok, I miss not going to sleep with you in my arms, or waking up with you in them, I miss the late night calls, and the calls in the morning, when I was on the road. I hate that I screwed up, and what I hate more is that I caused that pain in your eyes. I love you, and I though that we were going to spend the rest of our lives together"

Faith nodded her head, everything he just said was true, she missed the calls, and his arms around her body at night, she missed the safe feeling that she got when she was with him, and now being so close to him was breaking her heat all over again, she could feel the tears in the corner of her eyes, and took In a shaky breath.

Shane took a step closer to her, until he was almost touching her body, how he longed to take her into his arms, and kiss her, or just hold her like they used to. He moved his hand forward, caressing the side of her face, and let a small smile form across his face, when he felt her cheek, move into his hand.

He lowered his face, until it was inches away from her, and he waited, for any sign that, she was going to stop him, and when she didn't, he captured her lips with his own. Letting all his emotion poor into that one kiss. Letting he know how much he wanted her, how much he needed her.

He pulled away slightly breathless, and placed his head onto hers, and waited for her to open her eyes, and when she did, just for a moment, he saw all the love for him that he used to be able to see, but then it was gone, almost as quick as it was there.

He stepped back slightly sensing that she needed her space, she smiled gratefully to him, and took two steps forward, placing her hand onto his chest, and her other on to the side of his face.

"You hurt me so much" And he knew, he knew that he hurt her, that he broke her heart, he just hoped that she could forgive him.

"It hurts so much, every time I see you, I see her, and I see the look that you had in your eyes"

"Im sorry I didn't" Faith placed a finger over his mouth, stopping what ever he was about to say.

"Some part of you wanted it, other wise it wouldn't have happened." Shane nodded his head slightly, and brought up his hand to wipe away the tear, that had leaked from her eye.

"I can't do this"

And Shane watched as she walked down the corridor, away from him, away from her life, and away from what they had. He watched until she was out of his sight, before he turned round and punched the nearest wall to him.

He looked down at the blood, on his knuckle, and gave a small smile as pain instantly began to throb around the wound.

But he knew, that it was nothing compared to what Faith was feeling, noting compared to the pain that he had caused her.

And he knew the second that she had turned her back to him, and walked away, that he had lost her, the one woman that he had truly lover, for a one night thing, for a quick fuck.

A one night stand with someone he classed as a cheap whore, who slept her way to the top, but right now, she was all he had left.

_There you have it, I hope its ok, and I hope you all like it. If you have any ideas, on what you want to happen in the next chapter then please let me know._

_Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter I hope its ok, and im sorry that's its been a while since ive updated, but this story is proving difficult to write.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

"Hello" Dave turned to face the clock and groaned in annoyance when the bright red letters blinked. 2:30 at him. He rubbed his hand over his eyes trying to rub the sleep out of them and then turned on the bedside light.

"I didn't mean to wake you" The somewhat timid voice replied, and he sat up in the bed, his eyes opening a little wider, and a small smile tugged at the corner of his eyes.

"Faith" He could hear her even breaths at the other end of the line and for a moment worry spiked in the pit of his stomach.

"Is everything ok" He tried to keep the worry out of his voice and he sighed in relief when Faiths small tired voice replied.

"I couldn't sleep, im sorry, I shouldn't have rang you" He had a feeling that she was about to end the call so he hurriedly spoke to her.

"Its ok wasn't asleep anyway" The small laugh from the other end of the phone caused his smile to grow, he once again could hear her even breaths, and found himself relaxing.

"Me and Shane used to do this when he was away on the road, guess seeing him today brought all that back" Dave sighed quietly, his heart lurching for her, he was amazed that she had affected him as much as she had.

"Like I said im here for you, even if its 2:30 in the morning" A small chuckle came down the end of the phone and Dave couldn't help but let out a chuckle of his own.

"Do you need me to do anything" He heard her breath hitch slightly and he knew she was near tears and his heart once again gave a lurch.

"No……….. What your doing is fine" He could almost hear the crack in her voice the way she sounded so unsure of herself, the way she sounded almost afraid to talk to him.

"Ok" He whispered down the phone to her, and he continued to listen to the soft and even breaths that told him she was still there.

He had no idea how long he had stayed like that just listening to her breath, or how many times he had to stop himself from going to her room and taking her into his arms and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but he knew until she faced what had happened then it wasn't going to be ok.

"Thank you" Dave was pulled back from his thoughts by the sleep filled voice he smiled and before he could reply his ears were filled with the sound of the dial tone. He sighed and brought the phone display to his line of sight, the call time reading.

2 hours 15 minuets.

He sighed once again and placed his phone onto the bed side table and laid his head onto the pillow, his eyes closed, but he knew that sleep wasn't going to take him any time soon.

Hunter placed the weights down and waited until Dave was standing in front of him, he took in his somewhat drawn features and the barley their bags under his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

"Late night?" Dave stifled a yawn and seated himself onto the bench.

"Faith called" Hunter nodded his head and took a seat opposite Dave.

"How she doing" Dave ran a hand through his hair and rested his head into his hands, leaning his elbows onto his knees.

"Im not sure, but Shane really messed her up yesterday" Hunter nodded, he had seen the far away look in her eyes when she had finally arrived back at the locker room and his heart went out to her.

"Well there's something else that's not gonna make her to happy" Dave looked up at Hunter, his brow raised as he waited patiently for him to continue.

"He's gone and booked her a title match against Trish tonight" Dave shook his head in amassment, he really though Shane would have figured it out by now, but obviously he hadn't.

Hunter peered over his shoulder at the sound of the gyms doors opening and then he turned to eye Dave, when he saw that it was Faith and Randy entering, laughing, Faith's hand on his arm steadying herself.

He could see the jealousy flair up into his eyes which quickly disappeared when they came closer; he shook his head thinking to himself. The animals got it bad.

"How died" Hunters smile vanished and Faiths hand dropped from Randy's arm.

"Know one died right" Hunter shook his head quickly and she sighed in relief as did Randy.

"Shane's ordered Trish to defended her title tonight………………..against you" Faiths mouth fell open and then closed again, and she moved back and fourth on her feet, before anger flared in her eyes, she shook her head.

"Ill be back" And she took of out of the gyms doors again.

"See I knew she wouldn't be happy" Hunter said his eyes still locked on the place she had been seconds before.

Fait pushed the door to Shane's office open completely ignoring the Meeting in progress sign. She stormed through to be met by Christian and Edges stares.

"How dare you, give me a tile shot tonight" Shane was slightly taken back by her sudden anger.

"Faith, I thought you would be happy" At this Faith actually laughed, her hand going to her side.

"Happy? Happy? I would be happy when I earned my shot at the title, I want to work for it, I don't want it handed to me, because you think im gonna to so happy and grateful that im gonna come running back to you, well news flash Shane as much as I love you that's not going to happen"

Shane sat there stunned his eyes roamed from Faith to the two wrestlers sat in front of him, who were both holding looks of amusement and embarrassment, he shook his head and pushed himself away from the table.

"Faith listen please" She shook her head once more and advanced forward.

"No you listen; it's over, so cal of the match and call it of now"

"I can't do that" Faith pointed her finger at him.

"Yea well you better cause if you don't then I will tell your father the truth about why we broke up" Shane nodded his head and Faith smiled at him, turning her back she stalked out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

Shane fell back down in his chair and shook his head, he had been so sure if he gave her this shot and showed her that Trish meant nothing to him then she would come back to him, he never thought that she would say no. He placed his head into his hands.

"You pissed of the wrong one there Shane" Shane looked up into t he eyes of Edge, and nodded his head in agreement, he really had messed with the wrong women, and now he was alone, and hurting more then ever, when all he wanted was her back, but he had no idea how to do that.

Well that's the end of the chapter I hope its ok for you guys, I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter I had such a fun time writing it. So on with the next one.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

"What the hell is a mater with Shane? king; he's just letting Trish get beat senseless, someone needs to get some help out here"

"Looks like someone agrees with you" A small figure made their way down to the ring, one low blow and a flying dropkick later, the two guys that had been beating on Trish rushed up the ramp.

Faith held Trish head in the crook of her arm and stared daggers up at Shane, who simply kept backing away with a smirk on his face. Trish smiled gratefully up at her, and Faith shook her head.

"Just because I helped you does not mean were ok" Trish lowered her eyes In sadness, and Faith left the ring making her way back up the ramp, leaving Trish in the ring, her head in her hands.

The door to the locker room slammed open, and everyone's heads snapped up, to see a very pissed Faith entering the room.

"I cant believe what he did out there, jeez when is he going to get it into this think skull that its over, I mean was sleeping with hunter not enough"

Faith slumped down onto the bench and hunter mover over placing a hand around her waist; she laid her head in to his shoulder, and sighed. Dave was the next to come over and he knelt in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Yo Faith, were going clubbing tonight you should come" Her attention turned to John and she shook her head.

"There's something I need to take care of tonight" He nodded his head in understanding.

"I better go" Everyone nodded and Dave offered to give her a lift, which she gladly accepted.

The ride back to the motel was done mostly in silence, it wasn't until they were nearly there did either of them speak.

"Your going to see Shane aren't you" Faith couldn't quite place the tone in Dave's voice but she knew it was bad. She turned to face him turning his head to face her.

"I have to, he has to know that it's over" Dave nodded after awhile, and brought her hand to his lips.

"Be careful" Faith nodded her head.

"Thank you" Dave frowned

"What for" Faith just smiled and leaned over, placing a small kiss to his check, and whispered into his ear.

"Everything" She opened the car door, leaving Dave in a state of shock.

Faith paced nervously outside Shane's hotel room, three times she had turned to walk away, four times she had raised her hand to knock on the door, and once she had made it all the way to the lift before she turned back around and walked back to his room.

She sighed once upon a time walking into his room had been so easy, in fact she walked in with a smile on her face, but now all she wanted to do was get the hell out of there, in fact she wouldn't be bothered if she never saw him again.

She shook her head, realizing that she had been stood outside his door for nearly twenty minuets, and she knew if she didn't knock soon then someone was going to call hotel security.

With unsteady hand she reached up and knocked on the door quietly so quietly in fact she didn't know if he had heard she was about to knock again when the latch to the door was released and Shane's figure could be seen.

She looked up at the smiling figure of Shane and couldn't help but feel her heart start to race, that's what had attracted her to him in the first place, the million dolor smile, god how she missed that smile, she shook her head, and entered the room.

"Faith im glad you came, I was just thinking about you" she turned to face him, and had the urge to run into his arms and say that she forgave him, but she fought the urge and instead shook her head.

"Shane what the hell were you thinking out there" Shane sighed and took a step forward backing Faith into the wall, he placed his hands either side of her head, and looked down at her, and watched as she licked her lips.

"I was proving to you that she meant nothing…………..its you I want" His hand trailed the side of her neck and her breath hitched in her throat, she shook her head placing her hands onto his chest trying to push him away, but he wouldn't move.

"Baby I love you" Faith shivered under his touch, and didn't stop him when his lips connected with hers, at first she gave in to it, allowing his tongue to trace her lips, but then she realized what she was doing and pushed him away, shaking her head.

"NO……………….Shane you hurt me, we cant do this" Shane looked down at her, and shook his head.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me" Faith gulped as she looked in to his eyes, the words on the tip of her tongue, she lowered her gaze and shook her head.

"Well then, I love you" She shook her head once more, and fisted something into his chest, he looked down at what she had just handed him, and found himself shocked when he saw that it was his promise ring.

He moved himself away from her and she slid herself out, she looked over at him, still not meeting his eyes, and when he looked up at her, she shook her head and took a step back.

"Its over"

And all he could do was watch as she walked out of the hotel room and out of his life for good. But he loved her, and in his mind she had just proven that she still loved him, which meant he could win her back, and he wasn't going to stop trying until he had.

Ok it's smaller than normal, but I couldn't not write that chapter, I actually felt a tad sorry for him in this chapter…………………..only a tad though. Please let me know what you think


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the amazing reviews they mean so much to me, and I hope you enjoy this chapter……and for those who what some Faith Dave action I hope this chapter makes you al happy.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Faith could feel the tears stinging at the corner of her eyes and shook her head trying to get her emotions in check. She looked up at the door and knocked she shook her head and turned around when the door opened. She stopped and turned to see Dave, he smiled down at her with concern, and ushered her into the room.

"Faith you ok" Faith turned to face him, her shoulders slumped and she shook her head, a small tear escaping her eye, within two strides Dave was by her side and pulled her to his chest. He ran his hand through her hair, whispering words of comfort into her hair, while she sobbed into his chest.

The shaking of her body stopped and her tears subsided, and she pulled away from him, she looked up at him and smiled, he stepped closer and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. He bridged the gap between them and his eyes wondered to her lips.

"Im sorry Ive got to" Faith didn't even finish her sentence, she side stepped Dave and exited the hotel room, moving past Randy and John as they entered.

"Dude what the hell" Dave looked up at his two room mates and sighed, running his hand through his hair; he placed seated himself onto the couch.

"I think I just messed up" Randy and John turned to look at each other before turning to Dave with looks of understanding on there faces.

"Looks like ever evolution is back on top king" Hunter placed his arm around Faiths waist and helped her up the ramp.

They came through the curtain to see the concerned faces of John, and Randy, Randy came forward and he wrapped his arm around her waist, allowing her to support her weight on to his body.

"That was a nasty landing" Faith nodded and winced in pain.

"Killer move though" John and Randy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Don't think your ankle agrees though" Faith turned to hunter and nodded her head in agreement she smiled as Randy and John led her to the training room.

Faith winced in pain as the doctor pressed onto her ankle and she stared daggers at his head when he twisted it, so he could get a better look.

"So doc what's the verdict" The doctor looked up at her and smiled kindly.

"Severe sprain, try and keep weight of it for a couple of days" Randy helped her of the table, and she leant her weight against his body as he helped her back to the locker room.

Dave looked up from this place on the chair when the locker room door opened; he smiled slightly when he saw that it was Faith. Faith just lowered her gaze. John and Randy turned to face each other and nodded there heads.

"We have a thing to get to, right Randy" John nodded his head.

"Yea the thing" They quickly made there way out of the locker room. Faith looked behind her and sighed, she fidgeted on her feet, trying to keep her weight of her injured foot.

"Faith im sorry" Faith looked up at Dave who by now was pacing the room. Faith watched him in confusion for a couple of seconds before she shook her head violently.

"If anyone should be saying sorry its me……….I mean I shouldn't have ran of like that…….not when I should have done this" Faith limped over to him and pulled his head down to hers and placing her lips onto his, kissed him, letting all her emotion pour out into that one kiss.

Faith walked down the corridor a smile on her face, her mind flashing back to the kiss that she had shared with Dave, her hand brushed over her lips and she smiled again. She felt something tug on her arm and she stopped turning to her side, to see Shane, she looked at him shocked, when he pulled her into a room.

She stared at him shocked, but that soon turned to fear when he locked the door behind him, he advanced on her and she backed away hitting her injured leg on a table, she gasped in pain, and Shane's arms went to the side of her head, grabbing her face into his hands.

She stared into his cold eyes and for the first time since meeting him, she actually felt afraid of him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" His voice was low and cold, she shook her head.

"Just remember I can ruin you, I know everything about you, things you wouldn't want getting out" Faiths eyes wided in shock and she shook her head, Shane smiled, and leant closer to her, forcing his lips on to hers.

"Just remember if I can't have you then know one can"

Now did you really think I was going to let her have a break……….you really think I was going to let her get with Dave without Shane finding out. Hope you liked this chapter. And yea its shorter then normal, but the next one should be longer


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the great reviews they mean more then you know, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last ones.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

John and Randy opened the locker room door to find Dave sat on the bench a dazed look on his face, a smile cracking the corners of his mouth. Randy and Dave shared knowing looks with each other before they placed their bags on the floor.

"So she kissed you huh" Randy stated his trademark smirk plastered across his face. Dave nodded his head the dazed look on his face never leaving, and both Randy and John cracked up laughing.

That seemed to pull him from his little world and he looked up at Randy and John and shook his head.

"You got it bad" Dave just nodded his head and ran his hand over his face.

"She just" John looked over at Randy and grinned.

"Yep defiantly bad"

The door to the locker room burst open and Hunter stormed through the door and threw his bag to the floor before his hand proceeded to connect with the wall. Dave rushed up as did John and Randy.

"Hunter what's wrong" Hunter turned to Randy and shook his head, Randy backed of slightly, it was more then obvious that he was pissed, hell he was radiating anger from every pour in his body.

"I just saw Faith" Dave faltered and John and Randy shot each other worried glances.

"Is she ok" Hunter turned to Dave and nodded his head, his eyes showing just how mad he was.

"She's fine, infact she's so fine, that she was just kissing Shane"

Dave's world collapsed around him, as did his knees, he barely registered falling back to the bench or his head going to his hands, all he could see was her kissing him, but he couldn't believe it, no he wouldn't believe it, she had made it clear that she like him, and that Shane was out of her life, hadn't she proved that by giving him the promise ring back. Or was It all a game that Shane had concocted to give himself more power.

So many thoughts were running through his head that his head started to ache, he needed proof he needed to know whether she was really over Shane, and that he was holding something over her, or whether she was just a clever conniving bitch like Shane.

15 MINUETS EARLIER

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?" His voice was low and cold, she shook her head.

"Just remember I can ruin you, I know everything about you, things you wouldn't want getting out" Faiths eyes wided in shock and she shook her head, Shane smiled, and leant closer to her, forcing his lips on to hers.

"Just remember if I can't have you then know one can"

Faith stared into the cold eyes of Shane McMahon and blinked back the tears, she swallowed trying to get her throat in working order.

"What do you want?" Her voice sounded about as weak as she felt, for the first time in her life she truly was afraid of what the man in front of her could do.

Shane leant down towards her and smiled, his tongue licking his lips, while his eyes wondered over her face.

"You" Faith shook her head, fear bubbling in her stomach.

"Shane it's over" Shane's eyes widened with anger and his hand came down gripping her chin in a vice like grip.

"Then I think ill go see Dave, tell him what sort of women you really are" Faiths eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No….please" she all but begged, Shane smiled and released her mouth.

"Then you know what I want" Faith nodded her head.

"Ok"

Shane pulled Faith to his side, as they walked out of the room, his hand around her waist, Faiths eyes to the floor. Shane saw Hunter walking down the corridor and smiled, he stopped and Faith turned to look at him, she was to shocked to do anything, when she felt his lips connect with hers.

PRESENT TIME

Dave passed in front of the hotel room, before his hand went to the door and he knocked loudly. He sighed, he had no idea why he went to Shane instead of going to Faith, but it was to late now.

After a couple of seconds the door opened to reveal Faith.

"Dave"

I had planned on making this chapter longer then the last one, but it turns out it was shorter. lol I will really try and get the next one longer.

I hope you liked this update.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to every one that has reveiwed it means loads to me, im so glad that so many people are liking this story

Dave's mouth felt dry and he desperately tried to get some moisture, he blinked his eyes in hopes of opening them, that she was a figment of his imagination. But when he did she was still there looking shell shocked, her top buttons open and her hair a mess.

Dave just shook his head and backed away from the door ad he continued to make his way to the elevator.

"Dave wait, its not£ Dave stopped abruptly and turned back round to face her he shook his head and laughed bitterly. Faith stopped in front of him, not quite sure what to say or do.

"Then what is it? Cause it looks damn obvious to me" Faith opened her mouth then closed it again; she shook her head, and brought her hand to her neck.

"Dave please, ok yes, its what it looks like, but you have to believe me, I had know choice"

Dave faltered for a second allowing what she had just said to sink in, his eyes quickly searched her body, for any signs that Shane forced himself on her, but found none.

"So your saying that he raped you………did you say no?" Faith shook her head slowly tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"You don't understand" Dave shook his head and once again laughed bitterly, before taking a step closer to her.

"No I think im finally am your nothing but an evil conniving bitch"

Faiths mouth fell open in shock and Dave turned his back on her, and walked the rest of the way to the elevator.

The motel door open and Shane walked out, and placed his arm around her waist, only to have Faith shrugs it of violently.

"You've got what you wanted now stay the hell away from me, or I swear to god" Shane smiled down at her, before backing her into a wall.

"You'll do what humm, do not threaten me Faith, I can destroy you in a second, trust me, know one would want some ten second hoe like you, not once they found out who you really are"

The slap that followed echoed down the hall, and Shane's head snapped to the side, Faith squeezed herself out of the gap and ran down the corridor and into the elevator.

The door to the locker room opened and Faith made her way in slowly, to find herself cornered by Hunter. She looked up into his angry eyes and a tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"What the hell were you playing at Faith" Hunter moved away and Faith collapsed onto the bench.

"He threatened to tell Dave who I really was" Hunter came over to her, and pulled her to his chest.

"Then tell him, don't let Shane keep this over you" Faith shook her head and pulled away, looking at Hunter with fearful eyes.

"No, he would hate me……..I cant, he would think I was a slut, that I was asking for it………………..no, it's the past that's the way it's staying, Dave can not find out"

"Find out what" Both Hunter and Faith spun round to see Dave standing in the doorway, h is hands crossed over his chest.

"Ive got a thing, I should go" Faith shot a deadly looked at Hunters back, Dave came further into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You really didn't want to sleep with him did you" Faith looked up at Dave and shook her head, when she saw the soft almost pained look on his face.

He came over to her and sat at the side of her, he placed his hand onto her knees and Faith placed her hand over his.

"What the hell has he got over you Faith?" Faith shook her head and Dave turned to face her, tilting her chin so she was looking at him.

"I will think know less of you" Faith looked at him and nodded her head.

"I was a stripper for this really dodgy joint, I did some jobs on the side…………….one time it got out of hand………"Faith trailed of not meeting Dave's eyes.

Dave swallowed back the bile as he let what she had just say sink in, he shook his head and took her hand into his squeezing it, lettering her know he was there.

"You were raped"

Ok not any longer then the last one I know but I did try lol

Ok then im planning on starting a new story; tell me what you all think.

Summary- Randy Orton helps his childhood friend and her daughter as they run from an abusive past

So what you think, would you read it?


	11. Chapter 11

44 reviews and ive only got ten chapters wow; thanks to every one that has reviewed I hope every one likes this chapter. This chapter is the last one until after Christmas.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Dave stormed down the corridor, his mind in a haze, nothing was making sense, he couldn't think straight, and the only thing that was penetrating his mind, was Shane McMahon, and how badly he wanted to pummel him, how he wanted to feel his blood on his hands, how he wanted him to pay for what he had done to Faith.

He passes both Randy and John in a rush barely registering that they were shouting him, at the moment al he could see was Shane McMahon's smiling face, and then he would change into Faith's tear streaked face, his heart rate quickened as he reached Shane's door.

He banged on it once and not bothering to wait for him to open the door he barged in, and had pinned Shane against the wall before he even realized what had happened.

"Dave what can I do for you" Shane questioned in a steady voice, only his eyes betraying how afraid he was of the man in front of him.

Dave lowered his face to Shane, his eyes wondering over his face that was quickly turning red from the lack of oxygen. Dave loosened his grip around his throat but kept him pinned against the wall.

"Stay the hell away from Faith" Shane nodded his head, and Dave released him, but not before he had squarely punched him in the face, snapping Shane's head to the side.

"She a slut you know, she'll use you, and then when she's had enough shell get rid of you like she did me"

Dave stopped and turned to face him, before bringing back his fist and punching Shane again, causing him to fall to the floor clutching his nose, Dave proceeded to kick him in the stomach, before leaning down to Shane, whose nose was nothing more then a bloody mess.

"Ill repeat stay the hell away from her, or I swear next time it will be worse" Shane nodded his head, and Dave turned and walked out of the door, if he had stayed longer he would have seen the sick smile that Shane had plastered al over his face.

Vince looked up from his papers on the desk, when he heard someone knock on his door, he shouted a quick come in before looking down at the papers once again.

"Ah Faith what can I do for you" Faith seated herself in front of Vince, and sighed, she didn't want to be hear, she didn't want to discus with someone she had classed as a father that her and his son had broken up, she definitely didn't want to tell him why.

"I don't want to be in the story line with Shane" Vince looked up slightly shocked, and regarded the women in front of him, her eyes were red and he could see a couple of tear tracks down her cheeks, he sighed and moved the papers to the side.

"I thought you would enjoy the story line, that way you two can spend more time with each other"

Faith lowered her eyes, finding her hands more entertaining, she fiddled with her ring finger, missing the ring that had been there for nearly two years, she sighed, but didn't raise her eyes.

"Wee broke up" Vince nodded sadly, he had guessed as much, he hadn't seen the two of the together for quite some time, and it had been bothering him, in fact he was going to talk with her about it, tomorrow when they had lunch together.

"Ah….mind sharing why" Faith lifted her eyes and looked over at Vince, tears coming to her eyes and she remembered what she had seen the first day working with the wwe, she sighed composing her emotions.

"He err cheated on me" Vince sat back in his chair and shook his head in anger, he had to admit that his son was stupid at times, not realizing when he had a good thing going, he came to stand beside Faith and pulled her in for a hug. When he pulled away he kissed her softly on the head.

"Trish right?" Faith looked up at him, and nodded her head.

"How did you know" Vince laughed slightly.

"you kicked her ass in you first week" Faith nodded her head and laughed in return, before picking up her bag.

"I better go" Vince nodded his head and watched as she headed for the door.

"Faith……don't worry ill change the story line" Faith smiled and nodded her head, before she closed the door behind her, and headed of to the locker room.

She arrived back at the locker room ten minuets later to find Randy, and John sitting on the benches watching the screen, she came in and sat down at the side of them, they smiled in greeting and Randy placed his hand around her neck, and she leant her head onto his shoulder, and continued to watch the match that was taking place in the ring.

Dave pushed the locker room door open and took in the sight before him, he smiled and allowed the door to bang shut, causing Faith to jump, she glared daggers in his direction, and he smiled towards, her causing her to smile in return.

"Get up, were going out" Faith looked over at him, and laughed when he pulled her to her feet; she fell into his chest, and sighed when his hand went around her waist.

"Im not dressed to go out" Faith stated looking down at her gym clothing, consisting of baggy tracky bottoms and a mid drift shirt.

"You look fine now come on" Dave whispered in to her ear, Faith nodded and allowed Dave to lead her out of the locker room.

The car pulled to a stop and Faith took a look out side she laughed and then turned back to Dave, who just smiled and got out of the car, opening her door for him.

"McDonalds" Dave nodded his head and placed his hand around her waist leading her to the door.

"Ladies first" Faith shook her head and laughed, and walked into the bust fast food joint, Dave led her to a back booth and she seated herself opposite him.

Faith placed a chip in to her mouth and smiled over at Dave, taking in his rugged appearance, his strong jaw line and his sparkling eyes. Dave smiled in her direction and Faith took a drink of her banana milk shake.

"So you used to work legal street fighting" Faith nodded her head, and then placed another fry into her mouth.

"I started there when I was about 19, I met Shane, in my title defence when I was bout 20" Dave nodded is head, and placed a fry of his own into his mouth

"So what made you take the job, if you loved your old one so much?" Faith laughed.

"That's easy, I mean yea I loved my old job, but let's just say, that every thing went so I was pretty much getting busted open every week. Its gets old, and this way I got to spend time with Shane"

Dave placed his hand on top of hers and squeezed in reassurance, she smiled up at him, her eyes locking with his.

"He's not coming near you again, not while im with you, and trust me I aint going no were" Faith nodded her head and smiled.

"we should get out of here" Faith nodded her head, and allowed Dave to place his hand around her shoulder, and lead her back out of the door, and back to the motel.

Wow I did it I made my chapter long lol. There was some Dave beating on Shane in this chapter so I hope you all like it, and some more Dave Faith action, more to come in the next chapters.

Merry Christmas and a Happy new year


	12. Chapter 12

Wow fifty reviews, thanks to every one that has reviewed this story, none of my stories have every reached the fifty mark so tanks you to every one that has reviewed.

I should have had this up last week, but I started school and things have been kinda hectic, last chapter we had some Dave Faith action, and this chapter there will be more as promised.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Dave placed the key into the lock, and pushed the door open, allowing Faith to enter the room first; she smiled at him, before making her way into the room. Dave shook his head shaking the nerves that for some reason had worked their way into his system.

"Wow this is a nice place" Dave walked up behind Faith and placed his jacket onto the cream leather couch, he smiled and nodded his head.

"It only gets better" Faith raised her brow and Dave took her by the arm and led her towards the back of the house towards the kitchen.

"I take back the first statement and replace it with O my god, this is amazing…………you cook?" Faith questioned as her eyes took in the huge kitchen, from the silver fridge to the huge work surfaces.

"When I get the like a release" Faith nodded her head and turned to face him

"Why don't you check the outside out, and ill get us some drinks" Faith nodded her head and opened the French doors revealing the pool and barbecue, she shook her head and went to stand by the waters edge.

"Its relaxing isn't it" Faith gasped and spun around, hitting Dave in the chest. Dave laughed and handed her a bottle of beer, she looked down at it, before walking back into the house and fetching a bottle opener.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie" Faith turned to face him as she placed the bottle to her lips; she nodded her head and followed him as he led her to his living room.

"Ya know this house keeps getting better and better" Dave laughed and watched as she placed her beer onto a mat and seat herself into the leather couch.

"So what do you want to watch?" Faith looked up at him for a minuet before smiling.

"Anything that isn't romance or nightmare on Elm Street that film gives me the creeps" Dave laughed and nodded his head as he made his way over to the cabinet.

"How bout The Ring Two?" Dave turned to face her to see her nodding her head, Dave turned back to the DVD player and placed the disk in before making his way back over to the couch.

Faith turned her head slightly to see him fiddling with his hands she shook her head and suppressed the laugh; she looked at him once more before laying her head onto his shoulder. Dave jumped slightly before looking down to see Faiths head conformably laying on his shoulder, he smiled before placing his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

Dave rubbed his eyes of the last remains of sleep and his eyes took in the room, he looked to his side to find Faith not their, he smiled when he smelled food from the kitchen.

He quickly stretched his arms above his head before making his way over to the kitchen, his bare feet moving through the soft carpet.

"Smells good" Faith turned to face him and Dave couldn't help smile, she was still wearing the same cloths from the day before, her hair placed into a messy bun.

"Hope you like full English" Dave came up behind her and placed his arms around his waist, he turned her round and placed his lips against hers, she smiled against his lips.

"Im gonna burn the eggs" Dave moaned but let her go, keeping his arms locked around her waist.

Three hours later the arena

Faith smiled as she made her way out of the locker room passing Randy and John as she did so.

John and Randy entered the locker room and found Dave sat on the benches, they shared looks before placing their bags onto the floor.

"Looks like you and Faith had some fun" Dave looked up from placing his tape around his hands, and shook his head.

"She was wearing your shirt" Dave turned to look at John and shook his head.

"We watched some movies, had breakfast that's all" Randy and John turned to look at each other, before shaking their heads and began to get ready for their match.

"Look, I like her ok, someone like Faith wants to know she's loved, im not rushing her into things, not after what she told me the other day"

Both John and Randy sot each other looks before looking down at Dave.

"Look it doesn't matter ive got a match to get to" Randy and John watched him leaving before looking at each other.

"He's definitely got it bad"

Two hours later

Dave ran down the corridor and caught Faith in his arms spinning her round so she was facing him. He caught her lips on his before letting her go.

"Hey, what happened" Dave moved the hair from out of her face, reveling her eye which was quickly turning black.

Faith placed her hand against her eye and looked down at her feet. You should just tell him, tell him that you and Shane got into a fight, and he attacked you, Faith mentally shook herself. You know what will happen if he finds out that Shane hit you. Faith looked up at Dave and smiled.

"Took a pretty hard hit in my match" Dave nodded and placed his arms around her waist and they began to walk back to the locker room.

"Some of the guys are going out tonight you in" Faith nodded her heads and turned to leave; she stopped and turned back towards Dave and placed a kiss onto his lips.

"What was that for" Faith smiled

"That was a thank you" Dave raised his brow

"For what" Faith smiled

"For being you" She placed a last kiss to his lips before walking away.


	13. Chapter 13

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

"Hey Amy, how bout this" Faith came out of the bathroom and twirled in front of Amy, Faith was wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a of the shoulder red top, Amy smiled approvingly, Faith smiled and headed for the full length mirror, Amy shook her head and laughed.

"You look amazing, and any way its Dave the guy is crazy for you, you could turn up in a paper bag and he would think you look amazing"

Faith lowered her eyes but it was too late, Amy had already seen the blush work its way over her cheeks.

"My my is Faith blushing" Faith turned to look at Amy and nodded her head a smile creeping over her face.

"I haven't felt this way since Shane, im kinda nervous" Amy nodded her head and came up behind and placed her hands onto her shoulders and swept her hair away from her neck, placing it into a quick yet flattering messy bun.

"Now you gonna tell me how you got that bruise?" Faith sighed and closed her eyes and Amy applied the press powder to cover the bruise.

"Would you believe me if I said I got it in the match" Amy sighed and came and stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.

"Seems your match was against me and I know for a fact you didn't hit your face once, I would have to say no" Faith sighed and walked over to the couch and began to put on her boots.

"You gonna tell me what happened" Faith sighed and looked over at Amy and sighed

"I ran into Shane, we got into a fight, it got out of hand" Amy came to kneel in front of her; she placed her hands onto Faiths knees.

"Your saying Shane did this does Dave no" Faith hit Amy up side the head and shook her head.

"He would kill him, Amy please ok, ill tell him I will but only when I know hes not gonna do something stupid" Amy shook her head, not liking the idea at all but nodded her head in understanding.

"Ok, go out and have a good time don't do anything I wouldn't" Faith laughed and turned to Amy.

"Then that don't leave me a lot not to do" Amy laughed and watched as Faith left the hotel room.

Ten Minuets earlier

Dave walked out of the bathroom and found Randy and John sitting on the couch all ready to go, he shook his head.

"Hey Dave I got Faiths match here" Dave nodded his head and walked over the tape recorder and pressed play.

He sat on the arm of the chair and watched the match, watched the way Amy or Lita and Faith worked in almost perfect unison, they way they worked as one, but another thing Dave noticed was she didn't take a hit to the face not once, not from Amy, or the ring post or outside the ring, which meant only one thing she got the bruise out side of the ring, and for some reason she was lying to him, he sighed and shook his head.

"It was a good match" Dave turned to face Randy and nodded his head in agreement but the fact that she had lied to him was still puzzling him.

"Looks like she's heading in for a title reign" John replied Dave nodded his head in agreement

"We should get going" Randy and John nodded their heads and followed him to the door before turning to look at each other.

"What's got into him" John shrugged his shoulders

Present time

The elevators doors opened and Randy, John and Dave steeped out, Randy was the first one to spot Faith and he made his way over to her, he placed his hand around her waist and smiled.

"Damn girl, if you and Dave weren't kinda of together then you and me would" Randy raised his brown in a suggestive manner, and Faith laughed placing her hand on to his chest and pushing him away.

"Hey" Faith walked over to Dave and smiled she placed a quick kiss on his cheek before looking him up and down.

"You like nice" Dave smiled and played his hand round her waist, and leant his ear down to hers.

"So do you"

Faith turned to face Dave and watched as he placed the bottle to his lips, she shook her head and moved over to him; Dave smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders, as she leant her head against his arm.

"You wanna dance" Dave smiled and nodded his head

"Thought you would never ask" Faith laughed and led him to the dance floor.

Adam walked over to Amy and pulled her into his arms, she smiled and placed herself into his lap and continued to watch as Dave danced with Faith she smiled and turned to Adam.

"There cure together" Adam nodded his head in agreement

"She's got an attitude as well, told Shane were to shove it" Amy nodded her in agreement, Faith defiantly did have an attitude and she was glad that she was with someone other then Shane.

Faith moved her body closer to Dave and smiled when she felt his arms tighten themselves against her body, she looked up at him.

"May be we should get out of here" Dave looked down at her and nodded his head; he placed a kiss to her lips and led her out of the club.

Hotel

Faith leant her head against Dave shoulder and when his arm tightened around her waist she felt Safe and happy, nothing could ruin the moment, boy o boy how wrong was she.

Faiths phone rang and she moved herself from Dave's arms so she could dig around her pocket trying to find it.

"Hey" her face blanched when she heard the hysterical person down the phone

"Stephanie?"

"Shane's been in an accident its bad" Faith flipped the phone shut and turned to Dave.

"Its Shane we need to go"


	14. Chapter 14

ve changed the ending for the last chapter, so you should all check that out. Instead of killing him of, I realized that I could add more drama with him surviving.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Faith leans herself against the wall and places her head into her hands, a small tear falling free. She doesn't even try and wipe it away, instead she just lets it fall, and she can feel the path that it leaves and tastes the saltiness as the tears touches her lips.

Dave walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, she sighs and allows her body to fall against his, his whispers soothing words into her ears, telling her that's its going to be ok, and as he rubs her back, he can feel his gut clench, as realization sinks in, as he begins to think that maybe she does still want to be with Shane. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his head, but can't help but feel the dull ache in his heart and the thought of her going back to him, because if he admitted it, he was falling deeply and madly in love with the women in his arms.

He maneuvers them both towards a hospital chair, and she curls up in his lap, he head buried in to his neck, and he can feel her hot tears as they soak in to his skin.

"How she holding up" Dave opens his eyes and looks up at one of his closet friends Hunter, he looks to the side to see that Randy and John are flanking his sides. Dave sighs and shakes his head.

"Not good" Hunter nods his head in understanding, understanding all to well that she's hurting; he knows that she still loves Shane, but he also knew that she didn't trust him, which meant she could never and would never be with him again. Hunter sighs and pats Dave on the shoulder.

"Just give her time she knows what she wants, her heart just needs to let go" Dave nods his head and his hands continues to rub up and down her back.

Randy and John lean them self's against the wall, and John looks down the hall, to see Vince, Stephanie and Linda, seated in a couple of chairs, Linda's head buried in her husbands shoulder, John sighed sadly, it was no lie that he disliked Shane, but he wouldn't wish what had happened to him on his worst enemy. His eyes wonder over to Stephanie, she was sitting in a chair her head in her hands as she looked at the wall, John turned to look at Randy before pushing himself from the wall, and walking over towards her, he kneels down in front of her and smiles sadly.

"Hey" He said softly, Stephanie looks up at him, and John can see the tear tracks, and the tears that are still making their way down her face.

"Hey come here" He soothes as he pulls her into his embrace, he sooths her hair, his hands holding her tight to him, as he whispers words of comfort and safety in to her ears.

Randy's eyes take in all the WWE superstars and personal and he shakes his head, its know secret that half the people that are here, seriously dislike the man that is lying in theater as the doctors desperately fight to save his life. He laughs bitterly to himself, its funny how tragedy brings even enemies together.

Faith stirs in Dave's arms, and he looks down at her, he smiles in sympathy and watches as she wipes her eyes, and moves her self so her head is laying on his chest her ear over his heart.

"Hey there been any noise" Dave places a kiss to her head and shakes his head.

"Faith I need to ask you something" Faith looks up at him and nods her head, her hand curling into his hoody that she's wearing.

"Do you still love Shane" Faith looks up at him shocked, but she knew he was going to ask one day, she sighs quietly, before answering.

"I do" Dave nods his head in understanding knowing all to well what was about to come.

"But its you I want to be with ok, I grew up believing things happen for a reason, I believe that I met Shane and fell in love with him so I could meet you, and fall helplessly in love with you"

Dave looked down at her, and linked his hand with hers, before kissing her softly; she smiled when he pulled away.

"You love me" Faith rolled her eyes, and nodded her head, while she looked down at her entwining fingers.

"Not the way I planned on telling you, but yea I do love you" Dave smiled and pulled her towards him.

"Good cause I love you to"

"Any one for Shane McMahon" Faith turned around and moved from Dave's lap, she came to stand at the side of the McMahon's, and for the first time realized how many superstars had turned up.

"He's lost a lot of blood, but he's going to be ok"

Two hours later

Faith pushed open the door to Shane's room and took in a deep breath before entering the room fully, she gasped when she saw the amount of machines that were surrounding him, she felt tears once again springing to her eyes, she took a deep calming breath before walking over to him.

She took a seat at the side of the bed and placed his hand into hers, she placed a quick kiss to it, before squeezing.

"I guess this is the only time that your going to listen to me so here it goes…………..i do love you Shane, but seeing you with my best friend broke any trust I had for you, and I cant be with someone I don't trust, but I guess I should thank you, cause with out you, me and Dave would never have gotten together………………..Goodbye Shane" Placing his hand back onto the bed, she leant over and placed a kiss to his forehead, before walking back out of the room, with out a back wards glance.

Randy was the first one to see her making her way out of the room, and he walked over to her, placing his arm around her waist, and pulling her to his body.

"You ok" She nodded her head slowly and leant her head against his body. When she came towards Dace Randy let her go, and she walked over to him.

"Hunter what's up man" Randy questioned when he saw the pained almost frightened look on his face.

"I just heard the cops talking to Vince…..at the crash there were know skid marks" Faith's head snapped towards hunter.

"Shane deliberately crashed the car"


	15. Chapter 15

Ok guys this is the next chapter in the story, im really sorry about the wait but my comp has been a real pain.

Many people have said that they think Shane is out of character and that they don't see him crashing a car because of some girl, I totally agree, and al I have to say is not everything is as it seems. You'll just have to read this chapter to see what I mean.

Plus if you go to my profile page, you will see that I have now uploaded a banner for this story, and most of my other ones.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Faith sighed and leant her head against the door in front of her. She looked down at her hands and realized that they were shaking; she shook her head and with a deep breath entered the hospital room.

Shane turned his head when the door to his room entered; he smiled slightly when he saw that it was Faith. He winched in pain as he reajustered himself so that he was in a sitting position. His eyes racked over her body, and they landed onto the fading bruise that covered her left eye.

"Im sorry" Faith looked over at him and she nodded her head slowly before seating herself in the chair next to his bed. She looked over at him and then down at her hands which were still shaking, she placed one hand in the other and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Shane looked down at the women that he love and sighed, he had done everything in his power to win her back, tried everything he could think of, but all he had succeeded in doing was pushing her in to the arms of another man, and that was obvious to him now as he looked at her, sitting in one of Dave's shirts, she used to wear his but now she was wearing someone else's and it tore him up.

"Im happy you know, I never thought I could be happy after you, never thought I could love ever love someone more than I love you, but I do, Dave makes me happy, and he treats me right, I just thought you should know that"

It was in that moment as Shane looked at the content and happy look on her face that he knew he had lost her, and know matter what happened now, know matter what he did he was never going to get her back. He looked down at her and nodded his head sadly.

"I never had a right do what I did, and I know that you hate me, and I know that know matter what I do im not getting you back, and I just want to say that im sorry for everything. But Dave doesn't deserve you, know man does, but your happy, so I guess I should be to"

Faith looked over at him and nodded her head, wondering what had brought on the sudden change of heart, but what ever it was she didn't care, whatever had changed his mind about her and Dave was a good thing, cause that meant he was going to leave them alone and let them be happy, she just hoped that his change of heart was going to last when he got out of the hospital.

"Shane I don't hate you, I could never hate you, you showed me what it was like to be loved, showed me that I could be someone, you made me happy again, you showed me that it was ok to open up to people, I could never hate you, but I cant forget what you did, I wont forget what you did, but I am willing to forgive, for the simple fact that were family, im not doing this for you, because you deserve hell for what you did to me and Trish, but im doing this for your dad, mum and for Steph because their my family, and im not turning my back on them"

Shane nodded his head, he knew that she would never truly forgive him, it was always going to be between them, but it was going to be a start. The crash had made him re think a few things, especially about his life, and the things he had been doing, it was true when you think your gong to die your whole life flashes before your eyes, and Shane McMahon hadn't liked what he had seen.

Faith stood up from her chair and looked over at Shane before making her way over to the door; she stopped and turned back towards him.

"I want to ask you something" Shane nodded his head.

"Why didn't you break………..the police said at the crash site, there was know skid marks"

Shane stared at Faith his mind flashing backing to the night he had crashed, images flashing before his mind, the conversation on the phone, the shouting, the honks of horns, the blinding light, the shatter of glass, the sickening crunch of metal.

"I did" Faith raised her brow her arms coming to cross themselves against her chest as she stared at the man in front of her.

"I was on the phone, we were arguing, I must have drifted in the other lane, I swerved and lost control. I tried to break but they weren't working……….. Faith I braked and they didn't work"

Faith stood shocked at the revelation that the man in front of her had just said, he had braked, but they hadn't worked, maybe they were broke, Faith shook her head, she knew for a fact the breaks worked, it was her car that Shane had been driving, which lead to one solution, someone had cut the break cords, but the question now was, who were they trying to kill Shane or her.

Faith made her way threw the lobby her head hanging low, her hood covering her face, so that she wasn't going to be harassed by any fans or paparazzi, she continued to walk threw the lobby her conversation with Shane running threw her head. Who had known that she was allowing Shane to use her car?, she was meant to have drove the car that night, but Dave had taken her out and she had allowed him to use it, who had known that,? Who had known that Shane was using the car that night? Or had it meant to be for her? Had someone cut the cables expecting her to use the car, had someone wanted the brakes to fail on her?

BANG

Faith gasped and looked up wondering who she had bumped into; the eyes staring back at her were eyes she knew well, eyes that belonged to her ex friend Trish. Faith attempted a smile, but the night were she had found Trish and Shane together came back to her and the smile fell from her face, she attempted to move round her but Trish grabbed her arm.

"Faith please I have something to tell you" Faith sighed and turned to face her; Trish nodded her head and smiled allowing her arm to fall free.

"What is it Trish cause I haven't got time to play games" Trish nodded her head

"I wanted to say im sorry" Faith shook her head

"If that's all you've got to say than im out of here, ive heard it before" Trish nodded hurt by the harshness in her voice, but not really blaming her.

"Its not, I wanted you to hear this from me rather then from someone else Im pregnant" Faith opened her mouth to say something but shut it again, not knowing what to say, the weight of the words still hanging over her. She shook her head, and nothing could have prepared her for what came next.

"Its Shane's"


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed the story, Im so happy that so many people like it, I never thought when I posted this that so many people would review it.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Faith looked up at the women in front of her, her mouth open in shock, she had know idea what to say, and all she wanted to do was to get out of there, but she couldn't her legs refused to move, she looked down and found that her hands for the second time that day were shaking.

"I wanted you to hear it from me, before it got round the whole locker room, I know I hurt you and that I can never take that back, and that we probably never get back to the way we were, but I do want to try"

Faith looked up and numbly nodded her head, tears misting her eyes, she had know idea why she was getting so upset it wasn't like she was with Shane any more, but looking at the women in front of her, she knew why, she had what for so long she thought she would have, she had thought that her and Shane were forever and that one day they would get married and have that family she wanted the family that she knew he wanted.

"Are….. Are you going to keep it?" Faith questioned her voice breaking slightly, revealing how shook up by the whole thing she truly was. Trish sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno I mean, im at the peak of my career, Shane wants nothing to do with the baby or me…..and I don't want to raise a baby by myself, but I dunno I wouldn't feel right either" Faith raised her brow, rewinding what Trish had just told her.

"What do you mean Shane doesn't want it? You've spoken to him about it?" Trish nodded her head sadly and folded her arms around her body, her arms self-consciously covering her belly.

"Yea he got really angry, he was driving and I told him to calm down, he didn't even believe me when I told him it was his" Faith nodded her head absent mindedly she began to walk away she turned back to Trish and ran her hand through her hair, she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Look im not going to pretend that im happy about this, or that I can forgive you for what you did, you were my friend and I trusted you and you through that back at me………..but im trying to be a better person, I don't want to become the person that I used to be, I don't want to go back to hating the world and everyone in it…..what im trying to say is, I don't forgive you, but im willing to forget, its going to take sometime and we may never get back were we where, but we can try…………….and if you do keep the baby you wont be alone"

Trish smiled her face lighting up, she looked over at the women in front of her, and wanted to wrap her arms around her, but she knew that the sea was still rocky, and she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the relationship anymore.

"Faith" Faith stopped and turned to face Trish, her brow raised in question.

"Thanks" Faith nodded her head and turned heading over to the elevators. She pressed the up button, and grumbled in annoyance when she felt her pocket vibrating, she pulled it out and stepped into the small space, she sighed she always did hate elevators, she pressed the answer button on her phone, and pressed the number 16 on the panel of the elevator.

"Hello…………………….Hello" She sighed and pulled the phone from her ear checking the caller id and frowning when she saw it say caller unknown, she shook her head and placed it back to her ear.

"Hello" Grumbling in annoyance she flipped the phone shut and placed it in the back pocket of her jeans, and leant up against the wall waiting for the elevator to stop on her floor.

The elevator lurched to a stop, and the doors opened she looked up at the numbers and saw that they were only on 7, she smiled at the teenage boy that entered the elevator, and she began to stare at the numbers as they ascended.

"Hey your Faith, your apart of Evolution" Faith turned to the teenage boy and nodded her head a smile forming over her face, she had almost forgot that she wasn't a normal person any more and that something easy as stepping into an elevator couldn't just be simple.

"Could you sign my shirt" She nodded her head her eyes drifting over to the numbers before walking over to him.

Dave exited the bathroom and headed over to the door, he looked thought the peak hole, and raised his brow in wonder before pulling open the door.

"Hey Amy, Faith isn't here she's down at the hospital" Amy nodded her head and pulled her red hair from her face, she smiled up at the man in front of her, and once again questioned if she was doing the right thing.

"I know its you I need to see" Dave raised his brow in question before stepping from the door, and allowed Amy to enter; she smiled up at him before entering the room.

"What can I do for you…………..coffee?" Amy looked over at Dave who was busy looking at the kitchen she shook her head and went to stand next to him.

"I know you were wondering where she got the bruise from and that she told you she got it in the match, but that's not true" Dave turned to face the extreme diva and nodded his head.

"Yea I kinda guest it wasn't, I re watched her tape and couldn't find anything that would leave a bruise like that" Amy nodded her head and sighed, suddenly thinking that this wasn't a good idea. She looked up at the man, and smiled nervously, she knew what he was capable of, and she also knew that he was a kind hearted man that in real life wouldn't hurt a fly, in less someone hurt the ones he loved, and at this moment that meant Faith, Amy had seen the way Dave looked at her, had seen the how protective he was of her.

"Amy" Amy shot her head to look at Dave and smiled.

"It was Shane" Dave's eyes widened and Amy shrank back slightly, she could see the red forming in his face, and could see the vein in his neck bulging ever so slightly.

"They were arguing and she tried to leave, he grabbed her and she tried to force him of her, I don't know in the struggle he hit her" Amy finished as quickly as she could, thinking if she got it out quick enough she wouldn't feel so bad for betraying her friends trust.

The door to the hotel opened and the two occupants turned to see Faith entering the room, an annoyed and sad look on her face, Amy turned to Dave and nodded her head.

"I should get going" Faith looked up her brow raised when she saw that it was Amy, Amy smiled in her direction and with a last look over at Dave left the room. Faith made her way over to Dave un aware of what had just occurred.

"When were you going to tell me it was Shane who hit you?" Faith stopped mid track and looked up at the man in front of her and cursed herself, knowing that she should have told him.

"You weren't were you" She shook her head to his question and Dave sighed his hand running through his hair.

'I thought we had something here Faith" Faith looked up her gaze slightly hurt, she walked over to him and placed her hand onto his hard chest, feeling his heart beating under her hand.

"We do ok, we do, I just didn't want, I knew if I told you, you would do something stupid, I just want to put that behind me" Dave grabbed hold of her hand and placed it to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, his other hand came to cup her cheek, and she leant into his soft touch.

"You need to trust me ok, I will let know one hurt you, but your right I would have kicked his ass, for laying a finger on you………guys like him will never change, they will stay pompous asses for the rest of eternity, know matter how much they say there sorry, it don't change things Faith Shane will never change"

Faith nodded her head sadly, Dave's words ringing true, as she remembered back to her conversation with Shane earlier that day, she lowered her gaze, hurt and angry at herself that she had let herself believe he could change, but she was going to let him prove everyone wrong, and until he did something to prove Dave's words she was going to believe him when he said he was sorry, she had to.

"Im sorry" Dave nodded his head and bent down to capture her lips with his.

"Promise me something" Faith looked up and nodded her head.

"Anything" Dave smiled and removed some stray hair from her face.

"Trust me with stuff like that ok, know more lies or secrets between us ok" Faith nodded her head and sighed in content when Dave pulled her to his chest.

Vince looked up from his desk slightly started by the knocking at his door; he ran a hand of his tired face before placing his glasses back on.

"Come in" He called out expecting that It was his secretary or a member of his family, he was totally shocked by who the person was.

"Dave, what can I do for you?" Dave smiled and straightened the creases in his suit, he walked over to the desk.

"I want a match" Vince nodded his head, he had expected this when he first realized that him and Faith had something between them.

"With Shane am I correct?" Dave nodded his head, and Vince sighed.

"Fine, I can sanction you a match, if there's anything else" Dave nodded his head a smile forming over his face.

"Actually there is, I want a special match" Vince raised his brown he removed his glasses and stood from his desk.

"Go on" Dave smiled and clenched his hands at his sides.

"I want it to be Shane McMahon Vs Batista at Wresltemania in a hell in a cell Match"


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone that has made this story a big a success as it is, I cant believe that I have gotten so many reviews, its amazing, im hopeing for at least 100 reviews by the time ive finished this story, and hopefully I can achieve that, after all this is the longest and most reviewed story I have written.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Shane sighed and walked over to the kitchen, his mom had insisted that he came home so he could rest, but he had declined, saying he wanted familiarity, so here he was in his hotel room, waiting for tonight's events to start, he adjusted his leg slightly so he wasn't having all his weight on it, before heading over to the kettle and switching it on. He shook his head it was times like this that he really missed having Faith around, she would be doing this for him, she would be running around after him, a smile on her face, and shaking her head every time he said he could do it, or that she didn't have to help him, that she should just relax.

"Im an idiot" he spat out hitting his hand on the counter in front of him, for the fifth time this night cursing himself for his stupidity that cost him Faith.

The kettle whistled slightly bringing Shane back down to earth; he turned his head and headed over to the kettle pouring water into a cup before adding the coffee. A knock at the door brought his attention and he shook his head, wondering who the hell it was, he sighed if it was some fan coming to annoying him, and he really wasn't in the mood to be signing anything.

He limped over to the door the pain in his leg kicking in and he gritted his teeth, not wanting to moan out in pain, he straightened his body wondering if it was Faith checking up on him, he laughed bitterly, now why would she do that, after al she had Dave now, he thought bitterly, before pulling the door open, his face fell, o god please give me an obsessed fan he thought to himself, while putting on a fake smile.

"Trish" Shane said her voice with such detest that Trish flinched back slightly, the bitterness of his words cutting through her; she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"I think we need to talk" Shane rolled his eyes, really not in the mood for any of her bullshit, but he knew that he wasn't going to get a bit of piece if he didn't let her in.

"Fine" He muttered moving aside so that she could enter, Trish nodded her head slightly and shut the door behind her, her eyes taking in his back, she shook her head wondering if coming here had been such a good idea.

"What ever you've got to say, say it quick and then get the fuck out" Trish was shocked with the tone of his voice, she had never heard him speak with such venom before, she nodded her head and backed away from him slightly, If he was going to lash out there was no way she was putting her baby in jeopardy.

"I just wanted you to know that im keeping this baby; you may not want it, but im not getting rid of it" Shane spun round to face her the vein in the side of his neck bulging.

"How do I know that, that thing is even mine, hum" Trish gasped slightly annoyed and hurt that he thought she could be lying about this.

"Shane this baby is yours whether you want to believe that or not" Shane shook his head and waved his hand out in front of him.

"O come of it Trish it isn't a big secret that you're the biggest slut in the locker room, this baby could be any ones, and there is know way in hell that your pinning some one else's child on me, now get the hell out" Tears sprang to Trish's eyes and she gasped in pain, when Shane grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly to the door, he opened the door and shoved her out.

Trish stumbled slightly her mouth hung open in shock; a small tear fell down the side of her face as she rubbed her arm trying to get some form of circulation back into it.

Randy hummed to himself his hand tapping on his leg in time with the music coming from his MP3 player, he rounded the corner to and came to the corridor that held his room, he rummaged around in his pocket for his key card, his eyes coming up to fall on Trish standing against the wall, he furrowed his brow slightly and let the key card fall back into his pocket, his eyes drifted over to the door that she was stood in front of and he shook his head.

"You ok?" He questioned softly as he took the head phones from his ears, he came to a stop at the side of Trish, and he looked down at her in concern.

Trish turned to see that Randy was looking at her; she forced a smile and wiped her eyes, already knowing that he had seen her tear stained face.

"Im Fine thanks Randy" Randy shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, his eyes once again wondering to Shane's door.

"No your not come on, ive got a cup of coffee with your name on it" Trish smiled and nodded her head allowing Randy to guide her to his room, her hand resting on her stomach, she glanced over her shoulder at Shane's door, and shook her head, she didn't want to raise the baby with its father, but it looked like she wasn't going to have much of a choice.

"Hello…..Hello" Faith sighed and flipped her phone shut, that was the fifth time in the space of two days that she had gotten a crank call, she shook her head and placed her phone into her pocket, turning her body to face Dave who was just coming out of the shower, she smiled slightly as her eyes roamed up his body, her eyes settling on his towel clad bottom half, she smiled licking her lips slightly.

"No one there" Faith nodded her head, swallowing trying to get moisture into her mouth, Dave headed over to his bag, and rummaged around for his work out gear, he grabbed a white wife beater and jogging bottoms and turned to face Faith.

"That's what the fourth one" Faith nodded her head hoisting herself onto the counter behind her

"The fifth, its probably some fan whose gotten my numbed, if it doesn't die down ill just change my number its know big" Dave nodded his head and flung the cloths over his shoulder.

"Ill just go get changed and we can head down to the gym" Faith nodded her head and her eyes followed him as he walked over to the bathroom, her eyes taking in every small detail, every twitch of muscle, and every water droplet that fell from his hair, sliding down her back, she shook her head and headed over to her own bag.

She rummaged through it, pulling out a tank top one that was going to show of her stomach, and a pair of tight fitting shorts, that she knew showed of her legs perfectly, well if he got to tease her coming out the bathroom in nothing but a barely there towel then she could do the same, she smiled to herself, and pulled his top over her head pulled the tank top down over her head.

"You ready to go" Dave questioned coming out of the bathroom, his eyes landed onto Faiths rear end, bent over the bed tying the lace to her black sneakers, Faith turned and straightened her body laughing slightly at the look on his face, she nodded her head and skipped over to him.

"I am now." Dave nodded his head and felt her entwine her fingers in to his, he looked down shocked slightly, she just shook her head and placed a kiss to his bewildered face.

"Paybacks a bitch" Dave shook his head and nodded o boy payback was defiantly a bitch, but if this was how she was going to pay him back, then he was going to die a happy man.

" I hear you got a match against Shane at Mania" Hunter said lifting a weight above his head, Dave looked down at him, and took the weight from his hand and nodded his head. Hunter sat up and took the offered towel dabbing at his brow.

"Faith doesn't know does she?" Dave shook his head, and took a swig from his water bottle, his eyes wondering over to Faith, who was busy lifting weights of her own, Amy spotting her, his eyes lingered on her sweat glistened mid section, and felt his eyes wandering further up her body.

"Yo earth to Dave" Hunter laughed waving his hand in front of his friends face. Dave snapped out of the day dream and turned to Hunter shaking his head, Hunter laughed.

"You do know she's going to kick your ass right" Dave laughed and nodded his head, before lying down on the bench and lifting the weight.

"The price im willing to pay to beat the holly crap out of Shane, without getting arrested" Hunter nodded his head in agreement, more then agreeing with his friend, ever since Dave had told him the truth about how she had gotten the bruise he had wanted to go find Shane and kill him himself.

"Here" Faith turned and took the bottle of water from her friend and took to big gulps, quenching her thirst, before taking the towel and dabbing her head.

"Never seen you this fired up before" Amy stated seating herself opposite her friend, Faith nodded her head.

"Try seeing Dave in the skimpy hotel towels they provide us," Amy raised her brow, and leaned forward, Faith raised her brow and removed herself from the bench signaling that it was her turn, Amy nodded her head and laid her body down on the bench and pulled the weight down over her head before lifting it back up again.

"Your telling me, that you guys share a room, share a bed, and you to haven't had sex" Faith chuckled slightly.

"Yep" Amy shook her head, her breaths nice and even

"You two are pathetic, I would have jumped his bones by now" Faith allowed her eyes to travel over to Dave and she smiled

"Believe me ive wanted to"

"But?" Faith sighed slightly

"I don't want to rush into things you know, I want it to be right, and after everything with Shane" Amy nodded her head, and Faith took the weights from her and settled it back into place, she passed over the water bottle and towel.

"Look you don't get laid, your going to be in here everyday working out your sexual tension, and I know I would rather work through it with him then a pile of weights" Faith shook her head and took the water bottle, taking a small sip.

"You're dirty minded you know that right?" Amy nodded her head

"Yea but You know im right" Amy said pointing the bottle at her, Faith laughed and nodded her head.

Faiths phone rang and she headed over to her gym bag, she fished out hr phone and brought it to her ear.

"Who was that?" Amy questioned when Faith sat down opposite her. Faith looked up at her friend and ran her hand through her hair

"That was Vince"

"What did Vince want" Hunter questioned, walking over to them, Dave flanking his side, she looked up at Dave before down at Amy.

"Trish is giving up her title" Amy nodded her head figuring that she would being pregnant and all.

"And at wresltemania me and you are going one on one for it"


	18. Chapter 18

Betryal Heartbreak Revenge Love

Faith sighed and lifted her gym bag over her shoulder, a small smile playing over her features, she couldn't believe she was going to be competing for the title and that it was going to be at wrestle mania, she shook her head again her thoughts wondering back to Dave, he had told her he would meet her at the arena, she couldn't believe how great things were going, she had never felt this in love not even with Shane, she rounded the corner and banged straight into Randy.

"Hey sorry I wasn't even looking where I was going"

Randy nodded his head and let his hands fall from her arms were he had grabbed hold of them to stop her from falling backwards. His eyes wondered down her body taking in what she was wearing and he shook his head.

"You two haven't slept with each other yet have you?" Faith rolled her eyes and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"What is it with people and my sex life" Randy laughed pretending to rub his arm in pain.

"Nothing but I would hate to see a body like go to waste, plus he's mister broody, and having to live with a hot women like you 24/7 I can understand why" Faith rolled her eyes and shoved him in the chest.

"In all seriousness's I know you and Trish aren't the best of friends after what she did to you, but she's really upset at the moment and I thought you could talk to her" Randy said, Faith nodded her head her brow raised.

"What was she upset for?" Randy sighed and ran his hand over his hand, and leant up against the wall.

"She spoke to Shane and he said some pretty bad shit to her" Faith nodded her head her hands clenching at her side in anger, when was he ever going to get the message she thought to herself, more then annoyed that Shane was taking it out on a pregnant women, it just proved what Dave was saying earlier, how men like Shane never changed.

"Any idea were she went" She bit out her voice a little bit harsher then she had intended it to, damn him, she thought I will not let him get to me.

"Yea she said she was heading down to the arena, I said I would have given her a lift cause I was headed that way but she said no" Faith nodded her head and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well when you see her tell her im looking for her, im just gonna get changed and ill see you at the arena" Randy nodded his head and watched as she headed in the direction of her hotel room.

Dave seated himself on the bench and went about his normal routine of placing the tape around his hands, the previous conversation with Hunter running through his head, he knew he was right, he had to tell Faith about his match with Shane, truth be told he should have told her before he asked for it.

The door to the locker room opened and John and Faith entered, he smiled in her direction before turning to John. John looked over at him and nodded his head getting the picture that Dave wanted some alone time with her, John backed out of the room, leaving Faith staring after him.

"Ya know Im getting this picture that people are trying to leave us alone, I mean first Amy then Randy back at the hotel, now john…………Babes you ok?" Faith questioned after seeing the far away look in his eyes.

Dave snapped from his thoughts and turned to face Faith; he nodded his head slowly and ran his hand over his face, before standing up and walking over to her.

"I have a confession to make" Faith nodded her head dropping her bag onto the floor and looked over at him waiting for him to continue.

"I went to Vince yesterday and asked for a match against Shane" Faith looked over at him and shook her head her arms coming round to fold over her chest.

"Oh"

"I should have told you, I should have disused it with you, I mean I give you this speech about how we shouldn't have any secrets from each other, and I go and do that" Faith rolled her eyes and walked over to him placing her hand onto his chest.

"Yea you should have told me, but I get why you didn't in fact if I could I would have the match myself, just make sure from now on there's no secrets between us ok?"

Dave smiled to himself glad that she didn't yell at him, he wrapped his arms around her body and bent down to kiss her.

"Now what was that about people trying to get us together" Faith laughed slightly and leant her head against his chest.

"Amy and Randy moaning that we haven't slept with each other yet, something to do with were all broody with sexual tension" Dave couldn't help laughing causing Faith to hit him on the arm

"There right, I mean were gonna kill each other, epically if you keep dressing the way you did this morning" Faith raised her brow and scoffed.

"Says you, I mean could you have picked a skimpier towel this morning" Dave nodded his head in agreement.

"Your right, but it's not my fault you make me so crazy" Faith smiled up at him, she couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Ok you should concentrate on your match and after raw finishes im taking you out to celebrate"

Dave raised his brow in confusion and wonder, his arms still around her waist, her body pushed flush against his.

"Celebrate what?" Faith smiled and stood on her tip toes, and placed a kiss to his lips.

"Us"

Amy made her way down the corridor heading to evolutions locker room, she bobbed her head along with the music that was coming from her ipod her hat pulled low over her face.

"Hey Ames" her eyes caught Faiths and she smiled pulling out her headphones.

"You're all cheerful what's up?" Faith just shook her head and laughed slightly.

"Nowt, I saw your match you looked good" Amy smiles her thanks

"Ok I lied im looking for Shane" Amy placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in annoyance, and Faith held up her hands in defense.

"He yelled at Trish im just going to tell him to back of that's all" Amy nodded her head not liking the idea one bit, but if she knew Faith as well as she thought she did then she wasn't going to get her to change her mind.

"Just be careful" Faith nodded her head and headed of down the corridor

Faith knocked on the door quickly and entered after she heard Shane shout enter, she took in a deep breath and her eyes locked onto Shane's.

"Faith" Faith nodded her head and smiled steeping back when Shane went to wrap his arms around her.

"You don't get it do you, jeez when will you huh, me and you are over, you made sure of that when you screwed my best friend, and if you think yelling at a pregnant women is gonna make me come running back to you then you really don't know me very well,. Its over Shane, I love Dave and he loves me"

"Faith please" Faith backed of and shook her head

"No Shane just grow up"

Shane watched as she stormed from the room the door banging shut behind her, he shook his head and punched his hand into the wall, his eyes landing on the bunch of flowers that were laid on the bench and he smiled.

Dave finished buttoning the last button on his shirt, before throwing on his jacket, he smiled to himself, as he smoother out the creases, the sound of the door opening and closing caused him to turn and his smile grew seeing Faith.

"Hey you got some flowers over there" Faith looked up and nodded her head; she walked over to him and placed a kiss to his cheek her eyes roaming up and down his body.

"You look good" Dave smiled and pulled her to his body, she giggled slightly before placing her hand against his chest and pushing away, and headed over to the flowers.

Roses she thought her favorite she smelled them and smiled, it only increased when she felt Dave come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Who they from" Faith shrugged her shoulders and pulled out the card, she opened and gasped her face furrowing in confusion and fear.

Dave frowned and watched as she dropped both the roses and the card, and allowed Faith to burry her head in to his chest, his eyes wondering down to the card that had fallen open, the words staring up at him, and he hated to think what it was written in, the sickly red shining in the light. There were two simple words and Dave pulled her tighter to his body.

Your mine


	19. Chapter 19

hanks to everyone that has reviewed this story it means so much to me, when I started writing this story I had know idea so many people would be interested in it.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

"Dave seriously im fine" Faith said for the tenth time in the space of ten minuets, Dave nodded his head and frowned before walking over to her.

"I just cant believe he's stooping so low" Faith said, maneuvering herself so she was sat on Dave's lap her head resting on his shoulder, his arms rested tightly round her waist.

"Well Shane has a habit of doing anything to get what he wants" Faith nodded her head and sighed in annoyance, ever since knowing Shane, she had known he was a spoilt little rich kid who got everything he wanted handed to him on a patter, and he if didn't get it then he stamped and screamed until he did. Which was unlucky for her, because it looked like he was doing the same thing with her, which meant he wasn't going to stop until he had her.

"Well you know what im not gonna let him ruin our night, im gonna get changed and then we are going out, and we are going to have a good night, Shane be damned, and next week on Raw ill solve this little problem once and for all"

Dave raised his brow wondering what she meant by that, but knew he was going to find out one way or another, he leant his head down capturing her lips, before allowing her to leave his lap.

"Ill be with Amy" Dave nodded his head and watched as she left, before turning to his bag and fished out his phone.

"Its me I need a favor can you come by the locker room?"

Amy opened her locker room door and smiled when she saw Faith standing with her hand on her hip, her bubble come bursting, before she pulled it back into her mouth. Amy stood to the side so she could enter and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Faith, I better get going then, leave you two alone, ill see you back at the hotel babes" Edge said walking over to Amy and placed a kiss to the side of her face, and with a quick nod at Faith left the room, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

"So I see you made it back from Shane's in one piece" Faith looked over at Amy and nodded her head, she dropped her bag down on the floor, before seating herself down on the bench.

"Yea……….but he left me a bunch of flowers with a your mine card written in ketchup"

Amy raised her brow her mouth falling open in shock, and she came over to sit at the side of her new friend, she shook her head in annoyance.

"But that's not why im here, I need your help getting ready for tonight" Amy once again raised her brow.

"Tonight" Faith nodded a far away look falling across her face, and Amy could help but laugh.

"Yea me and Dave are headed out" Amy nodded her head in understanding, hearing the un spoken, and hopefully the night wont end there. She shook her head and headed over to the bag Faith had dropped on the floor; she opened it up and pulled out the dress.

"You're really going all out" Faith laughed and nodded her head.

"Well then, let's see what we can do to have him eating out the palm of your hand"

Hunter shook his head in frustration after listening to Dave telling him about what had happened. He couldn't understand why Shane wouldn't leave her alone, it wasn't like she hadn't told him on more then one occasion that it was over, or that she no longer loved him, hell she had even told him she was in love with someone else, so why the hell couldn't he just leave her alone.

"Well I can say one thing you better kick his ass in that cell" Dave turned to one of his eldest friends and nodded his head his hand coming up to massage the back of his neck.

"You don't have to worry there believe me I have every intention of kicking his ass" Dave replied he couldn't wait until he got inside the cell with him, he was going to beat him within an inch of his life, he couldn't wait until he had his blood on his hands.

"But you do know if anything happens to him, Faiths gonna get pissed" Dave looked up and nodded his head in annoyance, that was the only problem, know matter how hard he pushed her she wouldn't let any of them touch him, until the match at wrestle mania.

"Yea and if you talk to him, then he's gonna go running to her like a little boy" Hunter laughed slightly at the image and nodded his head in agreement.

"But you knew that already" Dave nodded his head and stood up looking over at his oldest friend, the person who had brought him to the WWE, the person who had made him what he was today, one of the few people who had his back.

"So what do you want me to do?" Hunter questioned, silently praying that he was going to say beat the crap out of him, even though it would mean Faith yelling at you.

"Just keep an eye on him, and Faith make sure he doesn't go within a foot of her"

Hunter sighed in annoyance, what he wouldn't give to be in the position Dave was going to find himself in a month, what he wouldn't give to be able to beat the crap out of Shane, he sighed once again but nodded his head.

"Don't worry she's safe" Dave smiled and ran his hand over his face

"Thanks Hunter"

Trish sighed and headed out of the arena, she had hoped that she would have been able to see Faith and talk to her, but she hadn't been able to find her any where, she sighed and dug around in her bag for her keys, she sighed when she couldn't find them and ended up tipping the contents on the floor

"You know you used to be so careful" Trish turned her head to see Faith making her way over to her, she smiled slightly as her eyes took in her dress. A short black dress with a silver clasp just below the cleavage, it v'd in the middle showing just the right amount of cleavage, black heels finishing it of perfectly.

"You look nice" Trish said before her eyes went back to the floor as she tried to find all of her things. Faith smiled and bent down her hands working to pick up the things she had missed.

"I got a date with Dave" Trish nodded her head and stood, Faith followed suit and she handed over her car keys.

"Then what are you doing out here?" Trish asked pointing out the fact that they were stood in the car park.

"I was on my way back from Amy's locker room when I saw you head out here, and Randy told me what happened, I was worried"

Trish smiled slightly; it was nice to hear that her old friend was still worried about her, to be perfectly honest she had thought she had lost her completely despite the conversation they had earlier.

"Im ok, Randy helped" Faith nodded her head and placed her hand around her waist and leant her head on top of hers.

"Stay away from him Trish, I know he's the father of your baby, but he's a bad guy, you can do better then him" Trish nodded her head and felt Faith pull away, she smiled in her direction before turning and headed back into the building, Trish watched until she was out of sight, before turning and heading to her car.

Dave stalked the room impatiently, he had thought Faith would have been back by now, she had left nearly two hours ago, she should have been back, he looked down at his watch and sighed, his hand coming to rub over his face.

The knob on the door began to turn and Dave shot his head up his eyes taking in the red hair of Faith, he smiled in relief, she barely had the door shut, when he was on her, his lips finding hers.

"Dave?" Faith questioned when he pulled away, her eyes wondering up and down his white suit, a small gleam in her eyes.

"I was worried" Faith smiled and leant up, capturing his lips with hers, her hand coming to snake round his neck pulling him closer to her body. She pulled away breathless, and allowed her eyes once again to wonder over his frame, her heart rate quickening.

"Screw dinner, lets skip to desert" She whispered into his ear, and she faintly heard him growl and felt his heart rate increase, he smiled and captured her lips.

"I was thinking" Faith turned her head watching as he closed the locker room door behind him, his arms coming to snake around her waist.

"Humm" Dave stopped and pulled her to his arms, his head going to her neck so he could whisper into her ear.

"I was wondering if you taste as sweet as you look"


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to every single one of you who have made this story such a success, I truly appreciate every singe last review that I get, and to the person (sorry not on my home computer so I don't remember your name) that said I need to get a beta I am working on it and the chapters that I have up until now are being beta'd. As soon as the site isn't being annoying and start kicking out reviews again, I will get round to pm'ing everyone who has reviewed and everyone who has this story on story alert and their favorite list.

Betrayal, heartbreak, revenge, love

Faith sighed in content when she felt Dave tighten his muscular arms around her waist, his head coming down to burying itself into her hair. She smiled to herself and snuggled her head further into his naked chest, a smile playing across her features as she remembered night's activities.

Dave closed his eyes as he inhaled her smell, she smelled of chocolate and strawberries and he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his. He couldn't believe that had actually gotten to this part in their relationship, he had thought they would be stuck at the you can see but you can't have stage in their relationship. He chuckled softly to himself; if she had carried on wearing things like she had that morning that he really didn't think he could control himself around her.

"Dave" Faith mumbled her voice heavily with sleep, sleep which she was desperately trying to fight. Dave cracked an eye open and looked down at the women in his arms, his body maneuvering slightly so he could see her slightly better.

"I love you" Dave smiled; it had seemed like such a long time ago that she had uttered those words to him. He placed a kiss to the top of her head and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Not as much as I love you" He replied before closing his eyes and allowing sleep to claim his tired body.

Amy turned her head slightly her flaming red hair whipping round her face, she sighed in annoyance and pulled it over her shoulder, and she once again tried to look for the object of her frustration.

She gave a little cry of thank fullness when her eyes landed onto the suit clad body of Randy Orton, who was stood talking with Shelton Benjamin, she shook her head and watched as Shelton handed money over to him, before turning on his heal and heading down the corridor.

Amy shook her head in annoyance, growling in frustration and anger, she straightened her body before walking over to him, her chin rose high in the air, her entire posture reading I am pissed of it would be best if you run away.

Randy pocketed the money and whistled to himself a smile on his face; he turned on his head and nearly walked straight into a very pissed of Amy. Randy raised his brow and held up his hands in defense as she started poking him in the chest. Hard.

"Your taking bets" She stated her voice low and menacing her eyes flashing in anger and she once again jabbed a finger into his chest, which by now was becoming very sore.

Randy jumped back slightly missing the finger that was about to poke him again, and ran his hand over his chest.

"Jeez Ames that hurt" Randy moaned his hand working the circulation back into it.

Amy's eyes widen in shock and she straightened her back as she took in the pathetic excuse for a man that stood in front of her.

"I can't believe your taking bets on when they were going to have sex, I mean Randy they are your friends, Jeez"

Randy smirked slightly, it had been a stroke of genius when he thought of the plan, both Dave and Faith were broody, what was the harm of getting something out of it.

"What makes you think you would even be able to tell" Randy rolled his eyes.

"O come on Amy they've both been sex deprived is gonna be obvious" This time it was Amy's turn to roll her eyes, she held her hands up in a what more can I do gesture.

"Your hopeless you know that" She exclaimed before stalking down the corridor.

1 week later

Dave snaked his arm further round Faiths waist pulling her closer to his body, and he smiled, a real true smile, it had been a while since he had been happy, but now he was truly and wholly complete.

"So ive got a match tonight against Victoria" Faith stated her eyes turning so she could look up at Dave. Dave lowered his gaze and nodded his head.

"You going to tell me what your plan is for tonight?" Dave questioned his eyes looking down at the women who had claimed his heart. Faith turned her head her red hair bouncing slightly with the movement, and eyed the tall muscular man at her side, and shook her head a smirk/smile planted firmly across her face.

"Nope, your going to have to wait and see like the rest of them" Dave rolled his eyes and nodded his head, pulling her closer to his body again, before stopping in the middle of the corridor and claiming her mouth with his.

Faith gave a little moan of annoyance when she felt him pull away; Dave laughed and clapped his hand onto her ass before whistling his way down the corridor, leaving Faith slightly dazed and staying after him.

"You to finally did it, bout time" Faith spun her head around to see Randy making his way over to her, his trademark smirk plastered across his face, and Faith raised her brow, what ever was about to happen couldn't be good, if Randy was in such a good mood, but she couldn't help the small blush that spread across her cheeks.

"Please tell me it was last week after Raw" Randy stated his hand snaking around her shoulder, Faith turned her eyes onto him her brow raising even more.

"Why" Faith questioned only her voice giving of how weary she was of him, and the way he was smiling down at her.

"o know reason………..but it was wasn't it" Faith shook her head giving of a tired sigh before hitting him slightly on the shoulder, and brought her head down so her hair would fall into her face, in attempts to hide the blush.

"Ive got to go collect some money" Randy stated his hand dropping to his side a smile reaching his features. He had almost missed the blush, but had caught it as she lowered her gaze, he smiled to himself again, he couldn't believe how good he was.

"Wait you betted on us" Faith shouted once she had figured out what had happened, she spun round only to be met with an empty corridor.

"The winner of this match and one of the number one contenders for the women's championship Faith" Lillian Garcia shouted her eyes twinkling as she watched the ref hold up Faiths arm in victory. She watched as Faith made her way over to her, and furrowed her brow slightly when she asked for the mic, but smiled and handed it over none the less, before exiting the ring.

Faith took a breath as she surveyed the crowd her were still screaming her name, she shook her head and felt her mouth begin to hurt from the amount of smiling she was doing, she took another breath, preparing herself for what she was about to do and raised the Mic to her mouth.

Here comes the Money

Faith dropped the mic her head spinning to the ramp, where, Shane was doing his little jig, she shook her head in annoyance and watched as he slid into the ring, before heading over to the other side and getting a microphone.

Shane braced it into his eyes and took one look over at Faith his eyes roaming up and down her body, he smirked slightly his tongue coming out to lick his lips, causing to Faith to roll her eyes and turn her head in disgust.

"Im out here to clear up the controversy regarding Trish and her need to relinquish her title. You see the slut of the company, has gone and gotten herself pregnant"

Faith clenched her fists at her side in anger, she could feel her blood rising and she wanted nothing more then to deck the person in front of her.

"You should know Shane after all you were screwing her behind your girlfriends back, now why don't you turn around and sort out your pathetic excuse for a life cause in 9 months you will have a child, and if I was Trish I would bleed you dry"

The audience erupted into a fit of cheers and you suck chants, and Faith just stood looking at the man in front of her, her own smirk plastered across her face. Shane's eyes widened in shock and anger and he had the sudden urge to strike the women he had been desperately in love with.

"Now what I was going to say before I was interrupted, as you all will know by now Shane is going to be in a hell in a cell match at wrestle mania against Dave, who again you all know I am now with, what some of you don't know, is that before I started working here I was dating Shane, and ever since we broke up he has done everything in his power to get me back, and at wrestle mania that is going to end, with one simple stipulation"

Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing that the next words out of her mouth were going to cause uproar.

"Who ever wins at Wrestle Mania gets me"


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, I hope you all like this chapter.

Betrayal, heartbreak, revenge, love

Dave moved in the leather sofa trying to find a more comfortable position, he sighed in annoyance and scooted himself closer to the edge, placing his head into his hands, while he watched Faith and Victoria in a match.

He smiled slightly ecstatic when Faith rolled her up for the pin and gave a little cry of joy, causing Hunter and Randy to roll their eyes in humor.

"What" Dave directed the question at Randy who seemed to be finding the whole situation the most amusing. Randy held up his hands in defense and shook his head, backing away.

"Nothing, seriously dude" Dave nodded his head clearly not buying it.

"So, I heard you've got a game plan for Mania" Hunter enquired trying to direct Dave's attention from the smiling face of Randy, who was doing everything in his power to piss him of. Dave turned his head to his eldest friend and nodded his head, a smile forming across his face as he thought about what he was going to do when he legally was able to beat the living daylights out of Shane McMahon.

"Yea its called beating him to a living pulp, and then im gonna beat on him some more" Hunter smiled enjoying the pictures that came along with what Dave was saying, he so wanted to be in his position, but he knew he was going to have to make do with Dave beating him up.

"Err guys" Both Hunter and Dave turned their heads to Randy who was busily pointing at the TV screen a slightly worried look on his face. Hunter and Dave shared un easy looks before moving back over to the TV, and turned their full attention onto it.

"What the hell is that prick doing?" Dave questioned his anger rising when he saw Shane slide into the ring and hungrily eye up Faith.

"I dunno man, but I really think you should sit tight, Faith can handle herself" Hunter stated squeezing Dave's arm letting him know it would be bad to go out there, in less Shane actually did something, which he doubted he would, he wasn't stupid.

"Im out here to clear up the controversy regarding Trish and her need to relinquish her title. You see the slut of the company, has gone and gotten herself pregnant"

Faith clenched her fists at her side in anger, she could feel her blood rising and she wanted nothing more then to deck the person in front of her.

"You should know Shane after all you were screwing her behind your girlfriends back, now why don't you turn around and sort out your pathetic excuse for a life cause in 9 months you will have a child, and if I was Trish I would bleed you dry"

The audience erupted into a fit of cheers and you suck chants, and Faith just stood looking at the man in front of her, her own smirk plastered across her face. Shane's eyes widened in shock and anger and he had the sudden urge to strike the women he had been desperately in love with.

"Now what I was going to say before I was interrupted, as you all will know by now Shane is going to be in a hell in a cell match at wrestle mania against Dave, who again you all know I am now with, what some of you don't know, is that before I started working here I was dating Shane, and ever since we broke up he has done everything in his power to get me back, and at wrestle mania that is going to end, with one simple stipulation"

Faith closed her eyes and took a deep breath knowing that the next words out of her mouth were going to cause uproar.

"Who ever wins at Wrestle Mania gets me"

Dave's eyes widened in shock, he closed his eyes trying to process what Faith had just said, because there was no way in hell she had just said what he thought she just said. He jumped up from the couch and clenched his fists at his side, his breathing slightly heavier, at the thought of what would happen if he lost, not that he was going to cause Shane didn't stand a chance. He took a deep breath before he stormed out of the locker room, and headed to the gorilla position, one thing on his mind, trying to figure out what the hell she was playing at.

He came to a stop and leant himself against the wall, from his position he could clearly hear the chants of the crowd and he smiled, he was so proud of what Faith had accomplished but he couldn't believe she could be so foolish to put what they had on the line, what, did what they have mean nothing to her?

"What the hell were you thinking Faith?" Dave questioned his voice a little louder then he wanted, he didn't mean to sound mad at her, because he really wasn't, he was just hurt that she thought so little of them, that she would put it on the line.

Faith came to a stop and turned at the sound of his voice, the smile that she had on down at the ring instantly falling, when she saw the hurt look on his face.

"Dave" She said softly trying to tell him that she had been thinking that him and her could finely be together without Shane getting in the way of them, but Dave merely shook his head and stepped back slightly.

"I mean do you really think that little of us?" Faith opened her mouth in shock and shook her head, she had known he wouldn't have liked the plan that's why she had kept it from him, but she had no idea that he would react this bad.

"Im doing this for us" She said a little louder, her voice slightly desperate, she stepped slowly forward and brought out her hand laying it onto his chest, moving it up until it was laying on his heart.

"I love you, and this way Shane will finally have to leave us alone, I mean its not like you can lose" Dave nodded his head and took her hand into his placing his lips onto her knuckles, before bringing her to his body, causing her to jump onto tip toes so she could reach his lips.

"You lose and im gonna kick your ass"

Dave chuckled slightly and nodded his head against her lips, pulling her closer, his hand snaking around her waist stopping her from pulling away.

"And miss the chance to do that when ever I want, not gonna happen" Faith laughed and pulled his head down to hers.

"Good, because I love you and nothing is gonna stop us being together"


	22. Chapter 22

Just a quick note, starting from the 27th of March, which is next Tuesday I will be updating all my fan fics every other week, but you will get two updates in one week.

The next update after the 27 will be 10th of April then the 24th and then 8th of May, and every other Tuesday after that.

Betrayal, heartbreak, revenge, love

"Hey Trish it's me, listen I was thinking we should do something, you know like old times, any way call me when you get this bye"

Trish rushed over to the phone just as Faith hung up; she cursed slightly and pulled the towel closer around her body, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. She reached out and picked up the phone and placed it to her ear, dialing a number she knew of by heart.

"Hey I was in the shower just got out when you hung up" Trish smiled when she heard Faith laugh and she could almost see her nodding her head, on more then one occasion Faith had been the one missing the calls, and Trish would be doing the exact same thing.

"Its ok, I was just wondering if you wanted to catch a movie, its been a while since we hung out" Trish smiled and leant her body against the table her eyes drifting closed, glad that they were finally going back to what they used to be.

"That's sounds good"

"Ok then meet me in the lobby at 8 tonight, look I got to go Dave jeez im on the phone, no stop, Trish I really got to go" Trish couldn't help but laugh, glad that her friend had moved on from Shane, now only if she could do the same thing. She placed the phone back onto the hook and headed towards her suitcase.

A knock at the door brought her attention to the door, she raised her eyes wondering who it could possibly be, and she pulled her top over her head and headed over to the door. She pulled it open and found her self face to face with Randy Orton. She smiled despite her self, before quickly trying to cover it not wanting him to know how happy and pleased she was to see him standing in front of her.

"Randy hey erm come in" Randy smiled and moved his body past her, his eyes wondering up and down her body slightly, taking the fact that her hair was wet, which probably meant she had just come out of the bath. He shook his head and watched as Trish shut the door behind him before coming further into the room, gesturing that he should do the same.

"So what are you doing here? Coffee" Randy nodded his head and entered the kitchen area, his body leaning against the fridge as he took in her appearance.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok" Trish turned her head to face him and smiled.

"Im ok" Randy nodded his head and ran his hand over his face and down the back of his head, and Trish got the distinct impression that something was eating the legend killer.

"Randy are you ok?" She questioned handing his coffee to him, before gesturing that he should follow her into the living room. Randy sighed and seated himself next to her o the sofa; he turned his body so he was facing her before shaking his head.

"Not really"

Trish nodded her head and settled her coffee cup onto the table in front of them, before turning her body so she was facing him, and tucker her legs under her body.

"You want to talk about it" Randy sighed and ran his hand over the back of his neck, his eyes locking with her as he tried desperately to think of a way to tell her what he was feeling, with out making himself look stupid. He sighed wondering why he was having such difficulty telling the women in front of him, that he had feelings for her. After all he was the legend killer, he could have any women he wanted, so why couldn't he just utter four simple words to the women in front of him.

"Ilikeyou" Trish raised her brows, her mouth opened slightly, she had heard what he had said and understood it perfectly, but she could fathom why he was saying it.

"Come again?" Randy sighed he had known that this was going to be hard, but he had know idea how hard, how come the blonde bombshell sat in front of him, had such an affect on him like no other women ever had.

"I like you Trish" Trish nodded her head, she hadn't thought she was imagining things, but that was far from what she had expected coming out of the legend killers mouth.

"When I saw you crying in the corridor the other week, I just wanted I dunno….gah" Trish watched as Randy jumped up from the couch and began to pace the room, she laughed silently to herself, slightly surprised by the change, she had never seen Randy so un sure of himself, especially when it came to women, and she realized she really didn't know him at all.

"Randy" Trish removed herself from the couch and placed her hand onto his wrist, stopping his frantic pacing. Randy lowered his gaze and took a deep breath, trying to stop his racing heart.

"Why is it so hard around you? This isn't me, I can get any women I want, I don't get nervous around women. But you, around you I cant even think straight"

Trish smiled and felt her cheeks blush she lowered her head, her blond locks falling in front of her face. Randy closed his eyes and took a couple of breaths, before opening them and placing his hand under her chin, lifting it softly so he could see her eyes once again.

"Trish I" Randy furrowed his brows as he watched her face contort in pain, she grasped hold of his arms tightly her other hand going to her stomach as she moaned in pain, a tear worked its way down her cheek.

"Trish" Trish looked up at him franticly, her hand clutching her stomach as she once again clutched at her stomach in pain, a pain filled moan leaving her mouth.

"Randy o god" Randy followed her frightened gaze, feeling his own heart beat in creasing as he watched her moan in pain, her face showing fear and anguish. His eyes landed onto her white trousers and found them covered in blood. He let out a silent curse before pulling her to his body, and bringing her to the floor.

"Trish its gonna be ok, im gonna ring an ambulance ok" He felt her nod her head and he lowered his gaze, and his heart beat speed up ten fold when he saw her face draining quickly of colour, he cursed.

"Trish stay with me" Trish nodded her head, he hand once again clutching her belly as it squeezed in contraction.

"Randy I can't lose this baby" Randy closed his eyes at her pain filled voice, he had nevr heard her sound so afraid and vulnerable as she did that moment. He pulled her head to his chest, and began to stroke her hair.

"Its gonna be ok, its gonna be ok"


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story, hope you all like this chapter as much as the other ones.

This chapter is slightly shorter then my other ones, only because I had a really difficult time coming up with something. The next chapter is going to be wrestle mania. And hopefully, no scratch that, it WILL be longer then this chapter.

Betrayal, heartbreak, revenge, love

Faith lent herself against the hospital wall and sighed, she hated hospitals, they had always given her the creeps, and she hated them even more when someone she knew and cared about was lying in the hospital bed.

She looked up to see Dave looking down at her; she smiled slightly and allowed him to pull her to his chest.

"She's gonna be ok" Faith nodded her head against his chest. When she had gotten the call from Randy her heart had stopped, sure she had hated Trish for what she had done to her, but she had gotten over that, and Trish didn't deserve to lose the baby

They had arrived at the hospital half and hour later to find Randy sat in one of the hospital chairs, and Faith had almost given a cry of relief when Randy said that they were both ok, but the doctors wanted to keep them in over night.

"Im gonna go see her" Faith said pulling away from Dave, he nodded his head and watched as she made her way into the hospital room, Randy coming out a second later.

"How she doing man" Dave questioned, concern fro both the legend Killer and for Trish. Dave could remember the last time he had seen Randy so concerned for a female. Randy turned his head to Dave and ran a hand over his face before leaning himself against the wall.

"Not so good, but the babies ok, that's all that she bothered about" Dave nodded his head in understanding; he would have hated to be in the position that Randy had found himself in.

"How you doin?" Randy turned his head to look at one of his eldest friends and sighed. When he had seen the sheer look on panic on her face he had felt his own heart stop, he was slowly falling for her and he couldn't bear anything else to go wrong, truth be told he was scared shitless.

"Not so good" Dave nodded his head and placed his hand onto his shoulder letting him know that he was there if he needed him.

Faith opened the door quietly and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the how pale Trish was. She shook her head and made her way slowly over to the bed, taking the seat that only moments ago Randy had vacated.

"You gave us a right scare" Faith chuckled trying to lighten the mood, Trish nodded her head sadly, and grasped Faiths hand into her own.

"The docs know what happened" Trish gave a meek laugh

"Stress" Faith nodded her head once again, she was going to have strong words with Shane for risking the life of his child, even If he wasn't owning up to it. You never no he might see things differently now, she thought to herself but shook her head, people like Shane McMahon never changed.

"It's going to be ok" Faith assured her pulling her shaking friend into her arms, her hand running through her blond locks.

"I promise" O yes Shane McMahon was going to pay direly

Faith collapsed back onto the bed her eyes looking up at the ceiling, she sighed tiredly before rolling onto her side and watched with a half smile as Dave made his way into the room. She watched as she removed his coat before coming over to sit at the edge of the bed. She smiled once again before lifting herself up and placed her head into his lap, her brown eyes looking up at him.

"Ive asked everyone else expect you, how are you?" Faith sighed again her eyes falling closed for a second, her hand gripping his.

"Im ok, she doesn't deserve what's happened Dave. I mean yea the baby is ok, but to think she was losing it, I don't know how she coped" Dave nodded his head in understanding; he had been asking him the self question all day.

"She's strong, just like you" Faith smiled her thanks up at Dave, he always new what to say and when to say it. She snaked her hand up behind his head and pulled him down so she could capture his lips with her.

"God I love you" She breathed against his mouth. Dave closed his eyes in content. This was where he belonged in her arms, and when it was just them, like it was at this moment, nothing else mattered.

Faith pulled away and allowed Dave to lean himself against the head rest before moving up his body and curled herself into his side, her arms wrapping around his waist her head buried in his chest, her ear against his heart. That was thumping in a even rhythm, she smiled it had been a while since she had felt so complete.

"Mania in a week" Faith murmured and she heard Dave chuckle, the masculine sound sending vibrations down his chest and her ear.

"Yea and im gonna beat the holly hell out of Shane, and you, you are gonna be women's champion"

Faith smiled at the thought, to finally have all her hard work pay of, to finally be able to say im this good. I worked hard and I am one of the best. She pulled away from his chest and looked up into his brown eyes.

"You really think I can beat her" Dave smiled and shook his head, causing Faith to hit him softly on the arm, her face a formed into a scowl.

"I don't think I know your going to win" Faith smiled again and kissed him softly.

"And Dave" Dave looked down at her waiting for her to speak

"Yea"

"You lose and im never talking to you again"

Next chapter

Wrestle mania

Dave Vs Shane

Faith Vs Trish

And the after math, who will be left standing at the end.


	24. Chapter 24

Its 4:22pm, 2nd of April, and I have just finished watching Wrestle mania 23, and I have to say WOW. Seriously if you haven't watched it you really have to because it is everything it was hyped up to be and more. Im a little disappointed with how some matches panned out, the ladder match for one, and the women's title for another, but the rest of the matches were incredible, especially John Cena vs. Shawn Michaels, that match right there was truly incredible, and my respect for Cena has gone up ten fold, while my respect for Shawn has dropped slightly. Done get me wrong I still love the guy I mean he is the heartbreak kid, the showstopper the main eventer, but I really wanted to see that hand shake and Shawn just couldn't do it, yes he lost, but still that hand shake would have made the whole night even better. Two brilliant competitors leave it all in the ring like them two did it was truly amazing match

Any way I have rabbited on way to much, and im sure you are all wanting to read the next chapter, so without further a due, I give you my wrestle mania that you have all be dying to read since I told you there would be a hell in the cell.

O one more thing im not good with writing matches so you will have to forgive me if the two matches suck.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the wwe women's title, introducing first hailing from New York, Faith."

Lillian lowered the microphone and turned to the ramp, the sound of 30 seconds to Mars Hero filtering through the arena. Lillian steps back slightly her head turning behind her the second the lights black out; she raises her brow slightly and shakes her head. Faith couldn't just have a normal entrance, Lillian thinks to herself, while she waits for the lights to come back on.

The song stops and she wonders if the power went she edges back getting ready to leave the ring to see if any one else knew what was going on, when the lights suddenly come one flashing purple and blue, the music changing to 30 seconds to mars, hunter. She turns her head her blonde locks hitting the side of her face and watches as Faith jumps onto the entrance ramp before stopping her head turning a huge smile playing on her face, as she surveys the crowd taking everything in, cementing her first wrestle mania in her mind.

Faith smiles and inhales the scent of Wrestle Mania, the grandest stage of them all, and here she was, competing for the women's title. She laughs to herself silently, and swivels her hips her left hand coming to fist the air, she jumps up on the spot before making her way slowly down to the ring. She stops outside of it, her eyes looking up and she locks them with Lillian she smiles before sliding into the ring, jumping onto the top rope once again raising her hand into the air, before flipping of the rope and landing perfectly on her feet.

"And the second challenger hailing from (not sure so let me know) Lita"

Litas theme song rings out and she comes out at a run only stopping to fist the air before walking down at the ring at a slightly faster pace then Faith, she ascends the steps and locks eyes with her challenger, before heading over to the rope jumping onto it and raising her hand.

Lita comes into the middle of the ring pushing her red hair behind her ear before locking eyes with Faith, one of her closet friends in the industry, but now, now she is the enemy, and Lita was determined to everything in her power to take the women's title home.

Faith cracked her neck trying to loosen up her muscles as well as the nerves that had worked their way into her stomach. She bites the inside of her mouth and closes her eyes for a split second, before snapping them open. She could do this, she had gone through bigger and harder people then Lita before she joined the WWW, and she'd be dammed if she let her win.

The sound of the ring bell being hitting sounds louder then Faith realizes and she only has a split second to react, only just getting her hands up in time to lock up with Lita in the middle of the ring.

Lita laughs to herself slightly and twists Faiths arm behind her back jerking it slightly and she smiles when she hears the gasp of pain coming from her friend's mouth.

Faith curses herself for her stupidity, she should have paid more attention she should have never underestimate her opponent it wasn't going to happen again. Faith brings up her hand grabbing a hand full of hair ignoring the ref when he tells her to let go. She brings her elbow back causing Lita to break the hold and scrambles forward rolling her arm trying to get the feeling back in it.

She steps forward gasping for breath and watches with a wearing eye as Lita does the same. She licks her lip and smiles at her friend; she nods her head slightly, and waits for Lita to make the first move, smiling when she does so, as she brings out her leg hitting her friend in the midsection, watching as she falls to one knee. She doesn't give her time get up, doesn't give her time to recuperate, she's on her before she even knows what's happened. Taking her down to the mat she lets lose hitting her every part she can get her hands onto, only moving away when the ref pulls her of.

Faith shoves the ref hand of her and stalks over to her prey she grabs a hand full of hair and forces Lita into a standing position; she locks eyes with her and smiles, before bringing her knee up to hit her in the face. She looks down at her before turning to the crowd she nods her head and laughs, heading over to the top rope.

15 minuets Later

"Here is your winner and the new wwe women's champion Faith"

Faith stumbled back and brought up her hand to wipe away the blood, she had taken a real nasty hit to an exposed turn buckle, the hit had been so hard she had seen stars and Lita had quickly followed it with a twist of Faith, how she had managed to kick out was beyond her, but she had, and she quickly scaled the top ropes performing a perfect Swanton Bomb, quickly rolling her up for the 1, 2, 3.

The ref grabbed hold of her hand and raised it into the air, she smiled and fell down to her knees the women's belt cradled to her chest. She had done it, she had beaten the best at wrestle mania, and could finally call her self that damn good.

Evolutions theme song rang around the arena and she turned her head slowly only just being able to see John Cena, Randy Orton, Triple H and finally Batista making their way down the aisle, she smiled brightly up at them and allowed them to engulf her into their arms, Randy lifting her onto his shoulders, her championship belt held high above her head.

She smiled down at Dave and allowed Randy to place her back onto her feet only for her to once again be swept up into the air as Dave wrapped his arms around her body.

"You did it baby" He whispered proudly into her ear, and she couldn't help the ecstatic laugh that escaped her mouth. She pulled back and allowed him to capture her lips with his before once again being pulled to his chest. She inhaled his scent and found her eyes wondering up to the steel hell that waited.

She may have won the gold, but the real test was about to come. Could Dave make it 2, 2, or was her life about to become a living hell if he lost inside that cell.

Backstage

Faith felt herself being pulled once again into the arms of a superstar, her mouth was hurting from the amount of smiling she was doing but she couldn't for the life of her stop. This is what she had dreamed of since coming to the WWE, and she had finally done it.

"To the new woman's champion" Randy cheered holding the bottle of champagne in front of him, before popping the cork, he smiled brightly over in her direction, and poured the Champaign into the glasses that Shawn was holding before handing one over to her.

Faith laughed once again, she couldn't believe it she had done it, she laughed and looked down at the gold that was fastened around her waist. She looked over at the group that was busy talking to each other before heading of down the corridor in attempt to find a quick room or hallway.

She leant herself against the wall and allowed her body to slip down she draw her knees to her chest and her hand went to her head. The blood that had been there had dried and she knew she needed a shower before she went out with Dave. But now, now she just needed quite, so she could reflect on her life and how she had come to be where she was right that second.

"You're missing all the fun" Faith looked up and found herself shocked when she came eye to eye with Trish. She hadn't realized that she was going to be here, in fact if she remembered correctly, she had been told by her doctors to rest. She turned her head slightly and watched as Trish slid to the floor at the side of her.

"I just needed some alone time" Trish nodded her head knowingly

"Yea I know what you mean when I first won the belt I wanted nothing more then to lock myself in my room and let it sink in. it wasn't until I first defended the title that I actually believed I was the woman's champion.

Faith nodded her head glad that she had someone who understood her sudden need to be alone. Faith turned her head and smiled once again.

"I didn't think you were coming" Trish nodded her head and lent it against the wall.

"And miss you beat Lita no way, brilliant Swanton by the way, I take it Jeff's been training you" Faith nodded her head and smiled before she allowed the smile to fall from her face and she looked over at Trish seriously. Trish bit the inside of her cheek and smiled over at Faith trying to let her know that she was ok.

"Randy is keeping an eye on me, hell he won't even let me go to the toilet with out his say so. Im ok and so is the baby, there's no way im going through that again"

Faith nodded her head and placed her hand onto Trish's knee squeezing slightly, letting her know that she was doing the right thing, and that she still had her as a friend.

"Randy's a good guy Trish, he may not seem it but he is, just give him a go you might find yourself surprised"

Trish gave Faith a knowing look letting her know she was already surprised with the legend killer; in fact she was more then surprised she hadn't felt like this in a long time, and she liked it.

"I should go get showered up, im meant to go to the ring with Dave" Trish nodded her head and watched as her long time friend walked down the corridor and smiled. Everything was finally falling into place, the only thing left was for Dave to win in his match, and everything would be perfect.

Hour and a half later

"The following match is the hell in a cell match, introducing first Batista"

Faith lagged behind slightly and was strongly aware of Randy's arm held tightly around her waist. She wanted to smile her thanks, she wanted to tell him that she was ok, but she couldn't, in fact her heart was in her throat, and she was beginning to regret the stipulation. She knew Shane, he had never played fair in his entire life, and no matter how much faith she had in Dave, she knew Shane he didn't play fair and he wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted. No she knew he had a game plan, some sneaky way to make sure he won the match. She just prayed to god Dave could see it coming, and if he couldn't, well lets just say evolution was just for show, Hunter had come up with his own game plan, and it consisted of metal cutters.

"And his opponent Shane McMahon"

Faith turned her head and watched as Shane did his little dance on the top of the run way before making his way down to the ring. She swallowed nervously and turned her head her eyes searching for Dave's she watched as he winked at her and she smiled, in attempt to calm her nerves.

Dave watched as Faith licked her lips nervously and could feel his own nerves once again set in, this had to be one of the most important matches in his career, all fun and games were of, if he lost, he lost the women of his dreams.

He rolled his neck before rolling his shoulders, his face turning as hard as stone. There was no way in hell he was letting Shane McMahon win, it wasn't going to happen. He quickly placed a kiss to the side of her cheek before nodding his head over to Hunter letting him no they had to leave the ring.

Hunter nodded his head and took Faith by the arm pulling her slightly; she turned her head and furrowed her brow before nodding her slowly. Hunter sighed, he could tell she was nervous hell they all were, none of them wanted to see her go back to Shane, and as far as they were concerned she wasn't going to. He helped Faith from the ring, and they stood back and watched as the cell was lowered down over the ring.

Faith moved forward and placed her hands onto the cell her eyes looking up at the two men stood in the middle of the ring, staring each other down. She leant her head against the ring, and prayed to god that Dave was going to have his hand raised in victory.

The sound of the ring bell echoed around the arena and Faith held her breath waiting for one of them to make a move. But they weren't doing anything they were just stood staring at each other, and Faith mentally willed one of them to do something.

Shane mentally cursed himself for getting himself into the situation he was, he turned to look over his shoulder before he brought back his hand, smiling with content when he connected with the side of Dave's face.

Shane's eyes widen when Dave brought out his own hand, his head snapping to the side and he fought to righten himself, he needn't have bothered as he felt Dave roughly grab hold of his hair and force him into the corner. Right hand raining hard down over his face, before he forced his entire weight into his mid section.

Dave smiled he was going to make him pay for every time he had hurt Faith, for every time he had done something wrong, he was going to have him begging him to stop. And he was going to enjoy every second of it.

Dave pulled him from the corner and lifted him into the air before slamming him back down on the matt. He lifted his gaze and it landed onto Faiths scared face and he winked, before turning his attention back on to Dave.

Half an hour later

"Dave get up" Faith screamed as she watched Shane go in for the cover. She closed her eyes she couldn't watch, but she knew she had to she opened her eyes and forced them to keep looking at the match in front of her.

Dave was a bloody mess, Shane had let loose on him with a sledge hammer and barbed wire, only for Dave to Batista bomb him of the top of the cell, before spine busting him into steel steps.

Shane placed his body onto of Dave's and lifted his leg his eyes searching out Faith; he wanted to see the look on her face when he won.

1, 2………. Kick out

Shane fell back stunned after the coast to coast the steel steps and sledge hammer he really had thought he was going to win. He gritted his teeth; he had kicked out once there was no way in hell he could kick out again. He scrambled forward swiping his hand over his face trying to clear his eyes of the blood that was pouring from the cut in his head. He slung his body back over Dave's and waited for the ref to hit three.

1, 2 kick out

Faith let out a breath she couldn't believe he had kicked out twice, but she knew this match was no where near over not if any of them had anything to do with it. She lifted her head and locked eyes with Shane nodding her head letting him no he was getting of that easy.

Shane gritted his teeth and leant down grabbing a hand full of the animal's hair and forced him to his feet. Only to have Dave force his way out of the hold with a few strong elbows to the stomach.

Dave closed his eyes and stumbled back slightly his body landing on the ropes as he tried to find his bearings. He could hear Faith cheering him on trying to get him back in the game. He opened his eyes and turned his attention back onto Shane. It was time he got himself back in the game, time he ended this match.

He had barely been able to kick out and he knew he was tiring fast, and the blood lose really wasn't helping matters. He moved his body from the ropes and narrowly missed the steel chair that Shane had aimed at his head.

He falls down to one knee trying to catch his breath and once again swiped his hand over his head only to find the blood to start seeping back into his eyes. He lifted his gaze and watched as Shane made his way back over to him, to catch him in the mid section lifting him up and dropping him back to the floor for a powerful spine buster.

He smile panting for much needed breath before turning to the ropes he grabs hold of them and shakes them up and down before letting them go placing his hands in the thumbs up position before dropping them into a thumbs down.

He swiped his hand over his head and winks down at Faith before shoving Shane's head between his legs lifting him up onto his shoulders before dropping him to the floor for a devastating Batista bomb.

He quickly moves in for the cover hooking his leg into the air, his head turning to face Faith, he nods his head and winks, watching as she catches her breath, her hand gripping so hard onto the cage that her knuckles turn white.

1, 2, 3

Dave lets Shane's leg fall to the floor and he allows his body to collapse to the floor his hand coming to rest over his head. A smile of happiness washing over him.

The cell begins to rise and he makes his way slowly to his feet the refs hand coming to grab his, holding his hand in the air in victory.

Faith jumps on the spot shouting in joy and she jumps into the ring the second the cell has lifted of the ground enough. She runs over to Dave and he wraps his arms around her body tightly, his head coming down to place a kiss to the top of her head. Neither of them caring that they are both covered in blood.

"You did it" Faith whispered into his ear happily, more the one occasion she thought he was going to lose, and now she was cursing herself, finding it more then funny that she had doubted him. She laughed and pulled him down for a kiss.

"We did it" He replied to her, and felt her nod her head against his chest.

"Faith"

"Hum"

"Move in with me" Faith lifted her head from his chest and nodded her head pulling him down for a kiss once again.

"Of course"

Hunter moved forward and grabbed Dave's hand lifting it into the air, Randy grabbing hold of Hunters hand John grabbing hold of Randy's. Evolution number one.

"Here is your winner Batista"

Well that's the longest chapter ive ever written and I really do apologize if it sucks, im really no good at writing matches, but I did try my best. I hope you all enjoyed it, so let me know what you think.

Once again sorry if it sucked, and I know it was obvious who was going to win, but Dave already lost in one wrestle mania match and I felt sorry for him, I couldn't let him lose again, plus I thought it was time they had some happiness.

Next Chapter

Trish confronts Shane

Faith is attacked by another diva

And some one receives a death threat


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to every one who reviewed the last chapter, it was the hardest chapter that I have written to date, and I was so glad that everyone thought it was ok. The last chapter was the first time that I have even attempted to write matches, so once again thank you for al the kind comments.

OO and one hundred reviews im so flattered, actually its over one hundred reviews which is even better. Thanks to every single last person who has reviewed this story.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love.

Trish sighed and headed over to the hotel room door; if this was Randy again she was going to kick his ass. Sure she enjoyed his company but his over protectiveness was beginning to really grate on her last nerve.

She bit the inside of her mouth and pulled the door open her mouth falling open in shock when she saw how was standing on the other side. Defiantly not Randy.

"Shane" Shane nods his head slightly and pulls in his bottom lip. Trish raises her brow and looks him up and down, his head is stitched and his left eye is bruised and she can't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for the man in front of her. She sighs slightly knowing that she is about to make a mistake sighing again she stands to the side and allows Shane to enter the room.

Shane turns to her and smiles he shoves his hands into his pockets and watches as she makes her way further into the room, seating herself down on the sofa her eyes looking up at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

"What are you doing here Shane?" She questions her voice biting out more bitter then she had intended, but if he thought he was going to make her fall for him again then he was sadly mistaken. She had learned her lessen the hard way almost costing her, her best friend she wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"I thought we should talk" He replied seating himself at the end of the sofa his body turning to face her. Trish raised her brow and laughed slightly.

"Talk you want to talk, Shane you've had nearly a month to talk, you wanted nothing to do with me or your baby, and you want to talk now, why?" She questioned in an angry voice. She couldn't believe that he actually thought she wouldn't see through his mask. Like he was actually bothered about her or talking, he just wanted someone to make him feel better for losing the night before.

Shane ran his hand over his head he hadn't thought this was going to be easy but he honestly didn't think she would be so hostel to him. He bit the inside of his mouth trying to think of some way to make things ok.

"I heard about the baby" He said softly, knowing instantly that it had been the wrong thing to say.

"That was nearly a week ago, and now you care" Trish bit out, her anger rising by the instant. She needed to get him out of here she couldn't get this angry it wasn't good for her or the baby.

"Ive always cared" Trish laughed bitterly

"Don't kid yourself Shane, the only reason you're here is because you lost, you cant have what you want so your falling back on me, well im sorry Shane it isn't going to work. Now get the hell out of here" Trish shouted jumping to her feet and pointing to the door.

Shane was taken back he had never had someone say no to him, he had honestly thought she would let him be apart of their lives. He furrowed his brow in confusion and walked slowly towards her, only to have her step back.

"I mean it Shane get the hell out" Shane nodded his head slowly and turned around heading for the door. He turned to take one last look at her before opening the door and stepped out of it. Randy stepping in a second later.

"Hey you ok?" He asked concerned coming closer towards her. Trish smiled and looked up at him.

"Ive never felt better"

Faith drifted from the kitchen to the living room where Dave was sat on the plush leather sofa his eyes fixed onto the TV screen in front of him. Faith smiled ecstatically, it had been one whole day since wrestle mania and Vince had given them both a week of. On the basis that Faith could move her things into his place, but as of yet neither of them had made any arrangements for her stuff to be moved, one of the reasons was Dave really wasn't in any condition to be moving things, and the other reason was they both just wanted to be in each others company.

Faith walked over the soft carpet and wrapped her arms Dave from behind her head resting in the crook of his neck. Her breath tickling the hairs on his neck, he groaned and reached his arms up curling his hand around hers.

"You know ive never been this happy" Dave muttered muting the TV with his free hand. Faith exhaled a breath and smiled her lips brushing his neck.

"Me neither" She replied. She sounded so carefree and happy.

She let her arms slip from his neck resulting in a moan of disappointment from Dave; she laughed in amusement and settled herself on the sofa next to him, her head falling onto his chest, his hand coming to settle round her waist.

"I suppose we should consider driving down to Boston to get my things together" Faith muttered her head turning slightly so she was looking up at Dave. He nodded his head and smiled, his head coming down kissing her nose.

"That would be a good idea" He chuckled, his hand reaching over to grab the remote.

"Now lets watch your match, so I can watch my baby win on the grandest stage of them all "Faith rolled her eyes but settled further into his arms, her eyes wondering over to the TV, as her old theme song began to play.

"Dave" Faith muttered an hour later. She felt his arms stiffen around her and his head came into view seconds later. She laughed and her hand found the sound of his face.

"Thank you" She whispered. Dave furrowed his brow

"What for" Faith closed her eyes and stroked the side of his face.

"For not losing. For not letting me go back to, for not giving up on me" Dave rolled his eyes, sometimes she truly did amaze him.

"I would never give up on you" Dave cupped the side of her face and placed a soft yet passionate kiss to her lips.

"I love you" Faith smiled in content

"Love you to"

The hotel door opened and banged with a shut the person making their way slowly over to the kitchen, their eyes wondering around it before landing onto the fridge. They ran their hand over their face and sighed leaning their body against the cabinet. They sighed once again before pulling their body away from the cabinet and headed over to the fridge the little piece of white paper catching their eyes.

Furrowing their eyes in confused, they reached out their hand and pulled the paper from the fridge, flipping it over so they could read what it said.

"You survived the first time, you want the second time.

Times running out

Tick Tock"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 1

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, im so glad that so many people have reviewed. I never thought that I would get as much feed back as I have, so a huge thank you to everyone that has reviewed.

Ok sorry this is late but Fan fic is being a bitch, if you want to know how you can post your stories let me know and ill pm you with the info.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

It had been one week since Wrestle Mania, one week since Dave had beaten Shane McMahon, One week since Fait had beaten Lita in the ring for the women's title, and it was time for them both to get back to work. It was time for Faith to defend her title against Victoria.

"So you and Victoria then" Dave said squeezing his hand onto Faiths, she turned her head and nodded slowly, her eyes wondering down to the title fastened around her waist. She turned her eyes slowing in the direction of Dave and pulled him into a hug.

"You think I can win?" She questioned softly against his neck. Dave shook his head and pulled away before she could hit him.

"I know you can" She beamed up at him and allowed him to take her hand into his. She shook her head in amusement and reluctantly pulled away from his grasp. He looked down at her and nodded his head.

"Ill see you before your match" Dave whispered against her neck. She nodded her head slowly and pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth and watched as he headed down the corridor. She shook her head absent mindly and turned around heading back down the corridor to the women's locker room, where she had said she would meet Trish.

She was to busy humming to her self and bobbing her head along to some invisible music that she bumped directly it to the oncoming person. She shook herself slightly and looked up to see who she had bumped into, apologizing as she did.

"O god im so……….Shane" Faith stammered at the end her eyes locking with the slightly swollen one of Shane and she felt her heart lurch out to him and a slightly slither of guilt hit her head on.

Shane nodded his head slowly not and looked at the women in front of him. He knew she wasn't the person he should be talking to but he really didn't have any one else he could turn to, and the police well they were out of the picture.

"I need to show something to you" Faith raised her brow knowing anything she was going to do was only because she felt sorry and guilty for the damage inflicted on the man in front of her. She took a deep breath before nodding her head.

"Ok what is it?" She questioned but Shane shook his head and signaled the locker room that they were stood next to. She raised her brow again but the pleading eyes from Shane caused her to nod her head. After all this was Shane no matter how scary he got, he would never physically hurt her, well that's what she told herself, even though she knew that with the right buttons he could and would hurt her.

"Shane what is this about?" She questioned softly her head turning to Shane her brow raised in confusion and anxiety when he shut the door behind them, she knew coming in here with him had been a bad move. When the hell would she ever learn?

"Shane?" She questioned again backing away slightly when he advanced on her. She bumped in to a chair and she turned her head around her neck cracking in protest. Shane stopped in front of her, his brown eyes looking down at her, showing that he was hurt that she would think he would hurt her.

"Here" He said digging around in his pocket and pulled out a white piece of paper before handing it over to her. Her brow creased slightly before she reached out, her hand connecting with Shane's. She bit the inside of her mouth, her eyes roaming up landing onto Shane's features. She shook her head and quickly pulled her hand away, before steeping back; tying to distance herself from the situation she had found herself in.

She took a deep breath and wondered why in gods name her heart had suddenly began breathing like she had just ran in a marathon. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, before she unfolded the paper. Her blue eyes roaming back and fourth across it, her brow continued to crease her eyes widened in shock and she had to read it at least four times before she fell back against the wall her eyes turning towards Shane who was looking at her expectedly.

"This might not be legit Shane it could just be a pissed of fan, I mean we here about it all the time" Faith tried to assure him even though her heart was beating incredibly fast. They both new that the letter in her hands wasn't just some fan, it was real, it had to be. The car accident coupled with the letter, it was just too much of a coincidence.

"Yea and how many of them have nearly died because their break cords were cut?" Shane questioned his brow raised in questioned. He ran his hand over his head in panic. This was not happening to him, sure he was an ass, a big ass. But he had never had someone threaten him, he had the usually you suck hate mail but no one had gone as far as to threaten him, let alone try and kill him. He had hoped that the car accident had just been that an accident, that the break lines hadn't been cut, but the letter had confirmed his worse fear. Someone wanted him dead, and was going to try again.

Faith nodded her head slowly; she had always known the car accident hadn't been an accident. After all the car was hers and she had only had it serviced the day before.

"Have you told any one?" She questioned, knowing the look on his face met he hadn't. He shook his head slowly and ran a hand over his face, before leaning himself against the wall, his hazel eyes seeking out the familiar ones of Faiths.

She bit the inside of her cheek and against everything that was screaming for her not to go over to him, she ignored it and slowly made her way over to him only stopping when she was stood in front of him.

"Its gonna be ok, we'll call the cops and see what they have to say" Shane nodded his head and pulled his lips between his teeth.

"Im scared" Faith scrunched her face slightly, she had never heard him openly admit he was afraid, in all the time she had known him he would never admit it even to her. She nodded her head slowly and once again ignored the voice in her head, and pulled him to her, her arms wrapping around her neck.

"Its gona be ok"


	27. Chapter 27

Hopefully by the time that this chapter goes up fan fic is going to be fully operational and will be sending out emails letting us know when people have updated and when we have a review ect. In the hopes that everything is back to normal I thank everyone for the kind reviews and I hope you all enjoy this story as it winds down to its finale.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

1 week later

"Hey Trish wait up" Randy called jogging over to the blonde bombshell as she was about to enter catering. She stopped and turned to face him a small smile plastered across her face as she waited for him to catch up with her.

"Randy" She said looking at him and waited for him to speak he smiled down at her and tried to catch his breath he smiled again and Trish rolled her eyes.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat after raw" Trish crossed her hands over her chest and nodded her head slowly; Randy raised his brow and smiled down at her his hand going to run through his hair.

"Yea" Trish laughed slightly at his insecurities,. It had taken her a while to get passed the man boy routine he had going on but once she had she defiantly preferred this version.

"Yea" Trish said her hand coming out to touch to his shoulder she smiled again letting him no that she really did enjoy his company. Randy smiled and turned on his heal heading back down the corridor; Trish raised her brow and called after him.

"You're not coming to catering?" She questioned slightly confused that he had come al the way just to ask her out. Randy smiled and shook his head.

"Nah I just wanted to ask you ive got to go and meet Faith" Trish nodded and watched as he left before she turned and headed through the door and into the busy catering.

"You ok?" Randy questioned slipping his arm around the waist of Faith trying to get her to look at him. Faith shook her head absentmindedly; she turned to look at him and nodded her head slowly. Randy seemed unconvinced but decided it would be better not to questioned things, she had been acting of for the past week now and no one could get it out of her.

"Randy im fine really im just tired?" Faith said trying to assure her friend. When in truth she was no where near fine. She had yet to tell Dave about the death threat that Shane had received and it was bothering her to know end. She really had no idea why she couldn't tell Dave it wasn't like anything had happened between the two of them. She love Dave with all her heart but she couldn't shake of the chills that went down her spine every time she thought about last week and the close proximity that her and Shane had been in all the chills it had given her.

"You sure you're ok?" Randy questioned again becoming more worried for the brunette women stood at his side. Faith flicked her eyes over to him and sighed running her hands over her head.

"I dunno" She replied honestly after all she couldn't lie to Randy for long not when he was giving her those god damn puppy dogs eyes that he thought got him everything.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked glad that she seemed to be finally opening up. Faith pulled away from his grip and turned her eyes onto him and sighed once again.

"I saw Shane last week" Randy nodded his head in understanding trust Shane to be the one behind her sudden change in character he didn't know why he hadn't suspected something sooner.

"Ill kill him" Randy threatened his fists clenching at his sides and Faith hastily shook her head in attempt to calm him down.

"Randy know he wanted to talk to me, someone sent him a death threat" Randy's eyes widened in shock whatever he had thought would come out of her mouth that had not be one of them, sure he thought Shane dissevered one but still.

"Something else is going on I can see it" Faith scrunched her eyes slightly and looked up at the one person other than Hunter that she could confined in. She nodded her head slowly.

"I just cant shake this feeling, every time I think of him I get chills" Randy raised his brow again this women just lover surprising him tonight.

"Have you told Dave?" He questioned slowly even though in his heart he knew she hadn't, he could see it in the guilty look that was written all over her face.

"Nothing else happened right?" Randy questioned slowly and by the shocked and almost hurt look she had he guesses that the answer was no.

"No no" Faith shook her head slowly and leant herself against the wall her eyes seeking out Randy in the hopes that he could make everything better again. Randy nodded his head slowly and ran a hand over his face, he was never good when it came to relationship problems but he knew that the woman in front of him was desperately asking for his help.

"Do you want it to?" Faith lifted her head and looked into the blue eyes of Randy she bit the inside of her mouth contemplating her answer.

"I just can't stop thinking what if; I mean what if Vince hadn't given me a job when he did, would me and Dave have still ended up together, would Shane have stopped doing what he was before I found out?"

Randy pushed himself of the wall and slowly made his way over to her he stopped in front of her and tilter her chin so she was looking at him.

"As long as Shane thought he could have gotten away with it he would have still been screwing with Trish, Trish would have still gotten pregnant. So yea I think even if you didn't find out when you did I think you and Dave would have still gotten together"

Faith nodded her head slowly and watched as Randy smiled at her, she laughed slowly and furrowed her brow.

"Dave loves you Faith and you love him" Faith nodded her head again.

"Talk to Dave Faith" Faith nodded her head and leant up kissing Randy on the cheek

"Thanks Rands your right I should go talk to him" Randy smiled and watched as she walked down the corridor and he muttered under his breath before he two turned and left the corridor.

"And im going to kill Shane"


	28. Chapter 28

Hey yall im really sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, but ive had loads of revision to do for my exams, and writers block I just couldn't think of anything, and when I could it just wouldn't go down on paper.

Betrayal, Revenge, Heartbreak, Love

Randy stormed down the corridor ignoring the confused looks he was receiving from the other superstars, a couple called his name but his anger had over taken and all he could think about, all he could see was the smiling smug face of Shane McMahon had how baldy he wanted to knock the smile of his face.

He came to a stop outside the locker room door and completely ignored the please knock sign and pushed his way into the room.

"Jeez does know one knock around" Shane started only to find himself shoved against the wall, Randy's hand held tightly round his throat his mind seething with anger.

"Randy what can I do for you?" Shane questioned the best he could with a hand around his throat, he tired not to betray how afraid his was of the man in front of him and that only seemed to make Randy even angrier.

"I don't know what sort of sick game your playing with Faith but leave her the hell alone, she's moved on you should do the same" Randy shoved him hard into he wall before letting his hand fall from this throat. He sent a dark glare his way before turning and walking out of the room a piece of paper catching his eyes. He raised his brow slightly and shook his head.

He shut the door behind him with a slam and once again ignored the confused glances he received; he pulled out his phone and dialled a number he knew of by heart. It took two rings for the person on the other end to pick up.

"It's me meet me in catering……….please" The person on the other end sighed to themselves before saying they would be there. Randy shut the phone and shoved it back into his pocket, he came to a stop and sighed trying to dispel all the anger he felt in his system. He bit the inside of his mouth and turned abruptly around his hand connecting with the wall.

Faith made her way into catering and looked around trying to spot the brown head of Randy; she raised her brow when she couldn't find him, instead her eyes landed onto John Cena.

"You seen Orton" She questioned her arms folded across her chest, John raised his brow and shook shi head.

"Nah" Was the reply before he nodded his head in the direction of the door.

"Never mind he just came in" Faith smiled her thanks and quickly embraced John and with a quick good luck in his match later in the night she turned on her heal and headed din the direction of Randy.

"Hey what's up you sounded pissed on the phone" Faith questioned her worry for the person in front of her growing, Randy was like the brother she never had and she worried for him. Her eyes wondered down slightly and she could see his red and slightly bleeding knuckles, she raised her brow in shock and Randy chuckled to himself softly before he grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her over to a table the furthest away from the other superstars.

"Randy what is it?" She questioned again, she hated when Randy was hurt but right now he knew something that was going to upset her, she could tell by the way he wasn't quite meeting her eyes.

"I went to see Shane" Faith nodded her head in slight shock, she couldn't say she hadn't been expecting it, after all her and Randy was close and she knew how he protected the people he cared about.

"And" Randy sighed and ran a hand over his head, how the hell was he meant to tell her what he had saw, how could he tell her that, Shane had done so much to her and he didn't want to hurt her even more, but she deserved to know the truth.

"He's not receiving death threats Faith" Randy's voice was soft and caring. Faith shook her head in confusion her heart beating faster.

"No I saw the letter" She replied, because there was no way in hell Shane would lie to her, not about this.

"I walked in on him writing another one Faith, Im sorry" Faith lent back into the chair and nodded her head slowly.

She couldn't believe she had been taken in again, she had trusted him and he had hurt her yet she still trusted him, she had believed he had turned over a new leaf, how stupid could she get, how much longer was she going to keep letting him pull her in.

She smiled in Randy's direction and allowed him to pull her into a small hug. He kissed the side of her cheek, he could tell she was hurt but hopefully she wouldn't let Shane manipulate her no more, not now she knew what he was truly like.

Dave pulled his shirt over his body and winced in pain slightly, he had taken a pretty bad hit during the match against Undertaker and his ribs were now paying the prise.

The locker room door opened and he turned round to see Faith entering the room he smiled in her direction but his smile faulted when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes, he raised his brow and walked over to her slowly.

Faith smiled up and him and bit the inside of her mouth she would not cry she would not let that jerk win she wouldn't.

"We need to talk" she said softly to him and watched as the wave of worry crossed her face, she smiled again and shook her head trying to reassure him.

"Its nothing like that Dave" Dave nodded his head glad that they were still ok

Faith took a deep breath and lead Dave over to the benches she seated herself on his knee and looked down at him.

"I can't do this any more Dave" Dave raised his brow unsure of what was going on

"Faith?" Faith sighed and laced her fingers with his.

"I want to leave the WWE"


	29. Chapter 29

Hey folks

Due to the fact that I have exams beginnings next Tuesday (22nd) I will be unable to update as often as I normally do. I will update beneath my skin, Love is found among the ruins of a dream, Devil Tears and Im in hell again yet I just don't seem to care on Tuesday and hopefully they will be updated every week.

My other fan fictions will be update every other week, again this will be on a Tuesday, I know that you all enjoy reading my stories but as most of you know, those who have done exams any way, will no that they come first.

I hope you all continue to enjoy my work and understand my decision, I enjoy writing and I love to hear all your feedback.

I haven't abandon my work and I am still writing but right now I want to focus on the revision, during the half term you may get some more updates and Im hoping that you will it just depends on the revision.

I hope you all understand and I hope you all continue to read my work.

Once a week- Beneath my skin, Devil Tears, Love is found among the ruins of a dream, Im in hell again yet I just dont seem to care,

Every other week- BRHL, Fatal clash (maybe) the ones mentioned above and any other fic that is in progress at the moment- I think that is all of them lol not sure

Thanks for understanding

Sexibitet

Vicki


	30. Chapter 30

Sorry it had been so long since I have updated this fic but school has been really hectic with GCSE's and everything. I hope you all understand and enjoy this chapter.

Betrayal, heartbreak, revenge, love

"I want to leave the wwe"

Dave raised his brow and leant back in the seat his eyes racking over Faith trying to find anything that would say this was all some sort of joke, that she was yanking his chain, but the pure resolve on her face told him she wasn't and that she was above all deadly serious.

"Faith what's brought this on" Dave questioned leaning forward so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder and draw her into his body.

"Everything ive just realized Shane is always going to win and I cant move on with him always there" She started taking a deep breath, she pulled away slightly so she could look up at Dave the person she was in love with, but the person she knew she would lose if she stayed under Shane's shadow.

"Dave I love you and I want us to work but that isn't going to happen with him constantly there, I just think it's for the best"

Dave nodded his head in understanding, he had seen that she had been distant of late but he hadn't really known why. He wanted to question her about it, having started to worry that maybe something was wrong with them and he really did not want to lose her, but he knew from experience that if she did not want to talk then she wouldn't.

"You're sure this is what you want? I mean ill support you all the way, I love you and just want you to be happy, but im getting that this is a rather rash decision" Faith lowered her gaze and nodded her head, she hadn't really thought about it but she knew she could not stay in the wwe not while Shane was about.

"Your right it was but I really think it's for the best" Dave nodded his head and pulled her once again into his side kissing the top of her head.

"What will you do?" Dave questioned his arm wrapped tightly around shoulder and waist her head lying neatly at his side.

"I always wanted to start up a youth center you know, give kids somewhere to go when they haven't got any where else" Dave nodded his head

"That sounds like a good idea"

Vince looked down at the papers in front of him and sighed in annoyance he had just had his son Shane in front of him and he had been informed about the little altercation that had taken place between himself and Randy Orton. Not that Vince didn't think his son deserved it especially when it came to Faith; the question was what was he going to do about it.

"Hey Vince can we talk?" Vince looked up from his papers and came face to face wit Faith. He smiled up at her and gestured for her to come further into the room.

"What can I do for you?" Faith smiled nervously and took the seat in front of him. It had been one thing to tell Dave she knew he would support her in what ever she decided to do, but it was another thing all together to tell Vince, the man had been like a father to her and she respected him greatly and she had no idea how he would take the news.

"Ive been doing some thinking and I think in light of recent events that it would be best to hand in my resignation" Faith mumbled her eyes low looking down at her knees.

"O" Was all Vince could think to say her cleared his throat causing Faith to snap her attention up to him.

"This has something to be with Shane?" Vince said rather then questioned. Faith sighed and nodded her head slowly

"I just think it's for best Vince" Faith replied her eyes misting over slightly. She loved working in the WWE, she had amazing friends and they had all become like her family and she as going to miss them like crazy when she left, but she could not stay, not while Shane was there, it was either he went or her and she knew he would never leave.

"Very well" Vince replied before removing himself from the desk and walking around to the other side and pulled her into a tight hug.

"We're going to miss you" He whispered into her ear, Faith nodded her head and sniffed allowing the tears to fall.

Randy Orton and John Cena started over at their friend shocked before looking over at each other and laughing because there was no way that what he had just was the truth. But when they realized that Dave was not joining in on their laughter they both sobered up.

"Your kidding" Randy said his mouth hanging open in shock as his mind worked ten to a dozen. Dave shook his head and looked over at his friends out of the entire wwe he knew it would be them who took it the hardest.

"Fraid not, I guess she's just had enough and wants a fresh start" Both Randy and John nodded in agreement it had been a while since she had been the bubbly person that they knew when she first arrived and if this is what she wanted then they were gonna stick by her.

"Trish where are we going" Faith asked her blonde headed friend who had arrived at the arena less then two hours ago and they had been talking none stop. Trish had agreed and understood her decision to leave the wwe and was now taking her to catering.

"Im pregnant feeding for two im starved" Faith rolled her eyes she was nearly four three months pregnant and was only just starting to show. She smiled in fondness and hoped one day she would be in the same position.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Randy is going to be there" Faith said smiling when she saw her long term friend blush. Trish bit the inside of her cheek and playfully hit her on the arm.

"Come on you can tell me my lips are sealed" Faith said zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Trish laughed at the antics of her friend and sighed her eyes misting over at the thought of the legend killer.

"I think im falling in love" Trish muttered and Faith spun her head around in shock at what she had just heard.

"There is no think in love" Faith said as she thought about her and Dave

"Then I know im in love" Trish said.

"So here we are" Trish said a small smile forming across her face as she thought about what laid behind the doors. Faith raised her brows something fishy was going on and she really wanted to know what. Trish stepped aside and Faith suspicion only grew, she grumbled to herself and pushed open the door.

"What the hell" Faith thought when she walked into catering and the room was pitch balk. The lights switched on and superstars from both rosters jumped up from behind tables and where ever else they were hiding. She looked over at saw Dave, Randy, John and Hunter smiling at her and she shook her head when she saw the banner above their heads.

"We're gonna miss you"


	31. Chapter 31

129 reviews wow, that is a lot and this story is also my most reviewed so thank you so much and thank you for sticking around as long as you have, this is going to be the last chapter so I hope you like it.

Betrayal, Heartbreak, Revenge, Love

Trish stratus looked down at the man in front of her and smiled wildly, it had been one year one whole year since he had comforted her after her argument with Shane McMahon. It had been nearly 8 months since she had given birth to her beautiful baby girl who she had name Eliza Marie Orton. She refused to give her daughter the name McMahon, Shane didn't deserve that right, in fact he had completely turned his back on both of them, he had been their the day she had given birth and told her in no certain terms was she to ask anything from him, which was fine by her, she didn't need anything from him. She had everything she needed a beautiful baby girl and the man of her dreams.

"Mary me" Trish smiled wider this time, she had heard him the first time she just couldn't believe her ears, nor could she believe what he was asking her, the ring in his hand was perfect, a perfect silver and diamond ring, simple yet completely perfect.

She felt moisture on the side of her cheeks and couldn't believe that she was crying, she saw a brief look of fear on her face and realized that Randy thought she was going to say no, she shook her head and laughed before pulling him towards her murmuring yes, yes, yes over and over again as she held him to her.

Randy pulled away so he could look at the blonde headed women in front of him, a smile ghosted across his face and he smiled once again.

"Yea" HE questioned, he had to make sure he had heard right, had to make sure that she wasn't going to change her mind, when she nodded her head he gave a little cry of joy and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you" he whispered against her mouth before pulling away so he could place the ring onto her finger. Trish looked down at it and smiled her blue eyes wondering up to the man in front of her.

She never believed she could ever be happy, she had betrayed her best friend got pregnant with a man who didn't care, she had truly believed she was destined to be alone and afraid, but then along came Randy and he had proven to her that love was still out there and that not all men who completely ass wholes who just wanted to get into her pants.

Faith turned her head slightly and nestled it into the side of Dave's neck, he was only home for the weekend and then was flying to Texas for a live show, and she sighed and inhaled pure Dave. The one thing she missed about not being in the WWE was not being with Dave and her friends; she got to see him once a week if she was lucky.

"You ok?" She heard Dave murmur softly his voice still laden with sleep; she nuzzled her head further into his side and nodded her head. She felt his arm come around her waist and pull her closer towards him.

"Then go back to sleep" He murmured again, his breathing already changing signalling that he was drifting back to sleep. She smiled a the thought of him and her, it had been a pretty rocky start, well rocky didn't even cover it, she had thought she had lost him at more then once and she wouldn't have blamed him if he had left.

"Faith your thinking kind of loud" Faith stifled a laugh and propped herself up on her elbows her eyes looking down at him.

"Im sorry" She whispered placing a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, Dave opened his eyes fully and nodded his head his hands going around her waist so she was trapped against his body.

"You sure you're ok" Faith nodded her head and smiled her head resting on top of his chest.

"I married to the man I love, I have a job I love, why wouldn't I be ok" She replied her hand tracing invisible circles onto his chest she felt Dave shift his weight before she found herself trapped under him, she looked up at him through her eye lashes and smiled her brow raised slightly.

"You're a crappy liar you know that right" Faith closed her eyes and sighed, things were going great she was married and owned a youth center where she worked with troubled teens who wanted of the streets, she taught them self defence and gave them somewhere to stay so they wouldn't been on the streets at night.

"I just miss you is all" she replied her hand coming to cup the side of his face her thumb stroking the side of his cheek as she looked up at him with expectant eyes.

Dave nodded his head in understanding; he found it difficult only seeing her once a week or less. He was travailing more then he was in once place and it was putting a strain on the marriage. He didn't want to leave the wwe not yet, not when he had just gotten the wwe title back.

"You could always come back" He replied as he nuzzled his head into her neck, kissing and nipping as he went. Faith sighed at the contact and pulled him away her eyes searching for his.

"I could, but I can't leave the kids, im just getting though to Mike, if I turn my back on him now, he's going to end up in jail or worse dead" She said, Dave sighed and leaned across the bed switching on the bedside light so he could see her properly.

"You should at least think about it, the fans would love to see you, the guys in the locker room miss you like mad" Dave said pushing himself up against the head board, his head turning to the side so he could see her.

She smiled over at him and nodded her head, her hand coming to play with the ring around her finger. She looked over at him and Dave could see her bite the inside of her cheek.

"You know it's a good idea and ive been thinking about it for a while, and maybe when I feel that I can leave the center then ill come back, but I cant come back right now any way" She said smirking at him, he raised his brow and rolled his eyes a sigh escaping his lips.

"Yea I get you don't want to leave Mike" Dave replied

"That's not the only reason" Dave raised his brow and watched as Faith removed herself from the bed before crawling over to him her legs straddling his waist, he raised a seductive brow.

"And what's the other reason" He breathed as she nipped at his neck before moving back so she could look at him

"Im pregnant"


End file.
